


History Repeats

by Silence_Will_Fall201



Series: Monsters [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Murderer Stiles, Sociopath Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is the antagonist, Stiles-centric, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, dark!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Will_Fall201/pseuds/Silence_Will_Fall201
Summary: Stiles never thought history would repeat itself. That is, until an event caused by Hunters kills his father and leaves Stiles catatonic.Eight years after the event, Stiles is back, but this time, he's not the good guy.---This is a re-upload of my work. I had deactivated my account but decided to bring it back. Sorry guys...





	1. The Beginning

Stiles looked at his reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened his eyes, he inhaled sharply as the new colour filtered into his amber coloured eyes. Stiles looked down at his arm where he could still feel the bite that had long since healed.

He had been bitten by Scott a week prior, yet he hadn’t seen his eye colour. Stiles had avoided shifting for the whole reason of not wanting to see his eyes. He had perfect control. It was easy.

“Stiles?” Came Scott’s call. Stiles blinked and his eyes had returned back to brown.

The door to the bathroom opened and Scott stood at the door. Stiles turned to his friend and took a shaky breath. He didn’t want it. Scott knew that. Scott had a concerned look on his face, a look that made Stiles’ stomach curdle. He didn’t like it when people pitied him.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked. “You’re too silent.” Stiles closed his eyes and clenched his fists. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d attacked Scott, but it would be the first time using supernatural strength.

“You knew I didn’t want it.” Stiles stated, his voice too calm for how he was feeling.

“You were dying. I had too.” Scott suddenly felt small.

Stiles opened his eyes and Scott gasped in shock. Sure, he knew what colour Stiles’ eyes would be, but he hadn’t expected _that_. Stiles’ eyes were blue, but not even blue like Peter’s or Malia’s. His eyes were almost ice coloured with an ocean blue mixed in.

“You knew what would happen when you bit me.” Stiles said, his voice was still that unusual calm. “You knew what colour my eyes would be.”

“I had too! I couldn’t let you die!” Scott exclaimed. Stiles then reacted quickly and Scott was pressed up against the wall, Stiles’ arm against his throat, holding him in place.

“You should have.” Stiles sounded broken. A tear fell down his face and he released Scott abruptly. Scott was left staring at Stiles as he walked out of the bathroom, his eyes still blue and his hands that curled into claws.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles ran into the woods after leaving Scott at his house. He couldn’t deal with it all. All the new sounds, the new scents, everything flooded in at once. He found himself on the top of the Beacon Hills lookout. The place where Scott used to meet Allison.

Stiles looked out over the city, wondering how he missed all the supernatural stuff until he just had to drag Scott out to look for a dead body. _Half_ a dead body. Stiles clenched his fists and yelled at the top of his lungs, which ended up sounding more like a howl than anything.

There was a patter of feet behind him and Stiles turned to be faced with a coyote. It wasn’t just any coyote however, it was Malia. She walked over to Stiles and sat beside him. Her fur started to be replaced with skin and Stiles was confronted with a very human and very _naked_ Malia.

Not bothered by her state of undress, Malia walked over to a rock where she then grabbed a backpack and took out some clothes. She dressed herself and sat on a rock opposite Stiles.

“Hey.” She sighed “How are you going?”

“I feel overwhelmed.” Stiles admitted with a sigh. Malia gave him a sympathetic smile.

“It’ll get better.” She said.

“I know that, I just don’t want to face Scott right now.” Stiles stared her in the eyes. She furrowed her brows and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“You smell off.” Was all she said.

“What do you mean, _off?”_ Stiles narrowed his eyes and didn’t take them off Malia. She tilted her head upwards and took a deep inhale.

“You smell like something about you is different. It’s not just due to the werewolf thing, trust me.” Malia explained “It smell…I don’t know…like woods? Spices? I can’t tell.”

“Well I did just run through the woods to get here.” Stiles sighed “Look. I’m going to head…home.” Stiles looked past Malia and saw the orange glow from the town, black smoke rising in the air.

“Is that your house?” Malia asked, but when she turned to Stiles, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles had taken off running through the preserve. His house was on fire, he knew that much. He weaved through trees and avoided rocks and roots as he desperately ran to his house. His father was there. He had texted Stiles, saying he was home early. Stiles just hoped that his dad got out.

When Stiles skidded to a halt outside his burning house, the smell of ash clogged his senses. Beyond the ash, however, was the smell of burning flesh. Stiles took off towards the collapsing house and rushed inside, despite protests from bystanders outside.

“Dad?” Stiles called. He heard no reply. He narrowly avoided getting burnt by flames as the intensity of the fire increased. Stiles used his sense to try and locate his father, the flesh smell seeming to come from his father’s study.

Stiles ran over to the room and kicked the door open. He let out a small whine when he realised what had happened to his father. The body of the sheriff had been burnt. Stiles wanted to check for life signs, but he could hear the absence of a heart beat besides his own.

Stiles barely registered the flames burning him as he cradled the body of his father. He was a werewolf, he would heal.

“Stiles!” Someone called from outside. Stiles registered the voice as Scott, but he didn’t want to leave his father. Suddenly, someone rushed into the room and dragged Stiles out. He started crying for his father, not wanting to leave the body, but the fireman carrying him got him to safety.

Scott, who was standing outside, rushed to Stiles’ side when his beta was put onto a stretcher. Scott heard Stiles whimper, before his friend went silent. Paramedics tested his eyesight, they got worried when Stiles wouldn’t respond.

Despite his state, Stiles was treated for smoke inhalation and taken to hospital, Scott riding in the ambulance with him.

 

* * *

 

 

The sheriff had died. That’s what the doctors said led Stiles into a catatonic state. Even four days after the fire, Stiles hadn’t responded. He was stuck in a ward with a nurse that babied him and an IV line attached to him at all times, all while he stared off into space.

Scott thought, that even though it was horrible, the way it happened was nearly appropriate. Scott and Stiles had seemed to come full circle in their lives. Scott had filtered into a role that Derek had only a year or so prior, while Stiles, after he was bitten, filtered into a role that Peter abandoned to spend more time with Malia.

“Scott, I think you should go home.” Scott’s mother said. Scott looked up to her and yawned, but then he shook his head.

“No.”  
“Scott, sweetie, he’s not going to wake up any time soon.” She sighed. Scott looked on the verge of tears. “Remember how long it took for Peter to heal?” She prompted.

“Six years…” Scott trailed off “I don’t know if I can go without Stiles for that long, Mom…”

“You have to. But don’t worry, Scott. I’ll personally make sure he has the opportunity to heal faster. Trust me.” She smiled sadly and put her hand on her son’s shoulder. “Go home.”

“Okay…see you soon?” Scott asked.

“See you soon.” She watched Scott get up and leave before turning and walking into Stiles’ room.

A tear fell down her face as she watched the boy who had become like a second son to her just sit and stare with blank eyes at the window which showed a perfect view of the full moon.

“Scott needs you Stiles. Wake up.” Melissa said in a whisper before she left the room.


	2. Moving ON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well we can't just do nothing!" Lydia cemented her stance and stared at Scott. "These Hunters killed Stiles' dad. I wan't them dead!"
> 
> "We don't kill, Lydia!" Scott frowned. "Even for Stiles."
> 
> "Stiles killed people, didn't he?" Malia said. Scott looked to her.
> 
> "That was the nogitsune and the other was an accident. Stiles is different...he's..." Scott trailed off.
> 
> "More ruthless than you'd think." Peter sighed "Trust me. We're alike."

Lydia had screamed. She screamed until her throat went dry. It was only when she heard what happened to Stiles' father that she realised why. She cried that night. Cried herself to sleep. Lydia couldn't help but think that she could've stopped it. 

When she visited Stiles in the hospital, she cried. He just stared at her, not moving a muscle. So she moved behind him.

"Hey, Stiles..." She muttered, talking more to herself than Stiles. "I'm..." Her voice broke with a sob. "I'm so sorry!"

Stiles had been burnt. His face was scarred and his eyes were dead.

"Lydia?" Came a voice from the doorway. Lydia turned to Scott with tears in her eyes, her makeup running down her face.

"Hey, Scott..." Lydia sobbed.

"I can barely look at him..." Scott said suddenly.

"Me too." Lydia stood and walked over to Scott, surprising the Alpha with a hug. "We need to be strong for him." She glanced over her shoulder at Stiles sitting in a wheelchair

"Yeah..." Scott gave her a sad smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

After leaving the hospital, Scott made his way to the Beacon Hills lookout, where Stiles had gone before the accident. He stood on the rocks overlooking the town, and howled over his territory. Howled for his pack-mate who was there but not  _there_.

"I think we need to talk." Scott turned around and growled. Chris Argent, Hunter, was standing there.

"Do you know who did it?" Scott asked. Chris nodded.

"There's a new Hunter party in town and they've done their research on your pack." He fingered the gun at his side. "They've also done their research on the Argent's, apparently." He grumbled.

"On the Hale fire." Scott said suddenly "They did it the same way."

"Yeah. It seems history is repeating itself with you lot, isn't it?" Chris sighed "I'll have a look into the new hunters, but in the mean time, I'd suggest telling the pack." Chris was about to walk away, when Scott stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do?" Scott felt vulnerable. He found it hard to think right without Stiles at his side.

"Whatever you have to." Chris shrugged Scott's arm off his shoulder and walked over to his SUV which he had parked on the tree line.

"Whatever I have to..." Scott echoed, thinking.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott had called a pack meeting the next afternoon, like Chris had suggested. They met at the old Hale house site as it was out of the way. The air of the meeting was tense. All the pack members were stiff and alert. A new threat was in Beacon Hills and they wanted to be ready.

"I'll get right down to it. There's a new Hunter party in Beacon Hills." Scott said. Lydia looked at him.

"Were they...?" She trailed off.

"Yeah."

"It's simple. I'll find them and kill them, no problem." Peter shrugged.

"No killing!" Scott growled, his eyes flaring Alpha red. "They've done their research so they'll be ready for us."

"Well we can't just do nothing!" Lydia cemented her stance and stared at Scott. "These Hunters killed Stiles' dad. I wan't them dead!"

"We don't kill, Lydia!" Scott frowned. "Even for Stiles."

"Stiles killed people, didn't he?" Malia said. Scott looked to her.

"That was the nogitsune and the other was an accident. Stiles is different...he's..." Scott trailed off.

"More ruthless than you'd think." Peter sighed "Trust me. We're alike."

"That's besides the point, Peter!" Scott growled "We're not killing them, no matter what they did to Stiles!"

"It's ridiculous that you hang onto these precious morals of yours in even in times like this." Peter sighed "If you don't want to kill them, what do you propose we do?"

"Maybe we could scope them out. See how many there actually are, then devise a plan from that...?" Mason suggested. Liam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Corey and I could do it." Liam agreement. "I mean, he is a chameleon..."

"I still want to kill them." Lydia stated.

"In time, Lydia." Peter smirked.

"Can I go with Liam and Corey?" Malia asked.

"No. The less that go, the better. Okay?" Scott explained. Malia looked a little disappointed but nodded in understanding.

"Then what do the rest of us do?" She asked.

"We wait."

 

* * *

 

 

Melissa made her rounds during her shift then made her way to the intensive care unit. She hovered at Stiles' door for a few moments before she walked in. She took in Stiles' condition, his scars seeming to jump out at her. She took her bag off her shoulder and placed it on the bed. Melissa hesitated before opening her bag and taking out two small picture frames.

The first frame was a picture of Stiles and Scott, smiling in the McCall's living room. It was taken before they both started school the year Scott was bitten. They looked happy in that photo. Innocent. Or as innocent as teenage boys could be, but the most innocent they had been in while.

The second photo was a picture of Stiles and his dad. Both were smiling, but the photo seemed to have caught them in the middle of a discussion, so Stiles was pointing a finger at his father while laughing and the Sheriff looked tired but happy. That photo was taken only the previous year.

Melissa smiled sadly as the photos and set them down on the table next to Stiles' bed in the ward.

"Please get better, Stiles." She whispered before turning off the light in the room and leaving.


	3. Goner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia screamed. Scott and Malia covered their ears and winced. Once Lydia had finished, Scott ran up to her.
> 
> "Lydia? What happened? What did you see?" Scott grabbed her arms. Lydia swayed on her feet, her eyes drifting in and out of focus.
> 
> "Lydia?" Malia questioned. The coyote poked Lydia on her arm but pulled back when Lydia swayed.
> 
> "I..." Lydia started to speak but trailed off.
> 
> "What happened?" Scott asked again.
> 
> "I saw one of the Hunters...I saw her go for Stiles." Lydia looked at Scott "They're going after Stiles. We need to save him."

It had been just over a week since the incident. The pack were coping, but at a loss without Stiles. Lydia and Scott were affected the most. Malia tried to play it off that she didn't care, but her eyes told everyone that she was nearly at a point where she would just break down and cry.

There had been no contact from the Hunters. They didn't even know where they were, so Scott couldn't send Liam and Corey out to scout out the enemy. Since the Hunters were dormant for the time being, Scott and Lydia made an effort to visit Stiles every day. Scott sobbed when he saw what his mother had placed on the table in Stiles' room, while Lydia smiled sadly.

They both sat on chairs across from Stiles' wheelchair. The nurse almost always had him turned towards the window. Scott thought that at least in his catatonic state, Stiles was still feeling the full moon.

"What do we do?" Lydia asked as she stared at Stiles, not looking into his lifeless eyes. "We're here, but...we should be making an effort to find the Hunters."

"Chris is working on that." Scott informed her. "I just want to see how he's progressing in his healing." Scott motioned to Stiles' scars.

"It doesn't look like he is healing." Lydia frowned "It took Peter six years, I wouldn't expect there to be any obvious signs at this stage." She explained.

"I guess..." Scott sighed "I find it hard to think without my best friend...it's been a while since I didn't have his constant input."

"Yeah...Maybe you could repurpose your conscious to be Stiles. Like a 'What would Stiles do?' voice in your head," She laughed.

"Maybe..." Scott chuckled lightly.

 

* * *

 

 

Alicia Tojad stared at her father, Victor. He was polishing a gun while talking to Alicia's sister, Maria about his latest hunt. The Tojad family had set up a place in a warehouse just out of Beacon Hills. A place where they could conspire about their hunt's and work without any interference. They had already gone after the Stilinski kid, but he hadn't died.

"The kid didn't die." Came a voice next to Alicia. She jumped and relaxed when she was faced with her brother, Jakob.

"No. He didn't." Alicia sighed "Father was very specific to the party that went. Kill both the kid and his father. They failed."

"They killed the Sheriff though, that must count for something?" Jakob raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"I don't know. Depends on what Father believes." She coughed slight into her arm.

"Caught a cold, Alicia?" Jakob's eyes creased with worry.

"It's nothing." She said quickly. Jakob took that as an acceptable answer and walked off. Alicia looked at her arm where she had coughed and saw a patch of dark blood. She quickly wiped it away as if it had never been there. Her family didn't need to know.

"Father?" She called. Victor swerved his head to face her. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Victor left Maria and walked towards his eldest daughter.

"What is it, Alicia" He asked with a scowl.

"The Stilinski wolf is still alive." She informed "He's in the intensive care unit at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. He's catatonic."

"I trust you and Jakob will take care of it?" Victor asked.

"Yes, father. We will finish the job."

"Good. Leave at midnight."

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia was talking with Scott and Malia just outside Scott's house when she felt it. A slow drumming that progressively got louder. She tried to drown the sound out, but had no success. The drumming soon turned to footsteps and Lydia's mind drifted from her conversation. She only saw flashed, but there was a woman, not too much older than Lydia herself. The woman was walking down a hallway and then she stopped and turned into a room. Lydia gasped when she saw Stiles inside the room. The next flash showed the woman holding a gun with a silencer screwed onto the front. The woman said something in another language and held the gun up to Stiles' head. The wolf not able to do anything due to his catatonia. Lydia came back to consciousness with the gunshot.

Lydia screamed. Scott and Malia covered their ears and winced. Once Lydia had finished, Scott ran up to her.

"Lydia? What happened? What did you see?" Scott grabbed her arms. Lydia swayed on her feet, her eyes drifting in and out of focus.

"Lydia?" Malia questioned. The coyote poked Lydia on her arm but pulled back when Lydia swayed.

"I..." Lydia started to speak but trailed off.

"What happened?" Scott asked again.

"I saw one of the Hunters...I saw her go for Stiles." Lydia looked at Scott "They're going after Stiles. We need to save him."

"What do you mean?" Malia asked with wide eyes.

"The Hunters are going after Stiles. I saw a woman walk into his room and shoot him. We need to stay at the hospital and stop the woman from killing Stiles!" Lydia started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Lydia! We'll stop her!" Scott grabbed Lydia's wrists and held them in a firm but not hard grip. Lydia nodded and took a few deep breaths and composed herself.

 

* * *

 

Alicia stalked the halls of the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital at midnight like her father ordered. Jakob was trailing behind her by several paces, keeping a lookout for any people. Alicia held her gun up and took out a silencer from the pocket of her jacket. Once screwed on, Alicia put the gun down by her side and opened the door to the room the Stilinski kid was inside.

"Are we really going to kill a kid?" Jakob asked in a hushed tone.

"Father said so." Alicia said. She raised her gun slightly and walked over to the wolf in the room. She couldn't help but notice how vulnerable the once notorious blue-eyed wolf in the McCall Pack, seemed. She was preparing to say the code of the Hunters before killing the wolf but was cut off when the door to the joining bathroom burst open and what looked liked two wolves came out growling.

"Shit!" Jakob cursed.

"Did you not check the bathroom as well?!" Alicia nearly shouted.

"I was about to!" Jakob replied.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked the wolf with red eyes. Scott McCall. The true alpha of Beacon Hills.

"Surprised you haven't heard of my family." Alicia said in a calm voice. Jakob made a clutter at the door and Alicia rolled her eyes when her brother ran out the door.

"Seems your brother has more common sense than you." Scott said. The shifter next to him, a girl with blue eyes, growled at Alicia.

"Please..." She said suddenly in a small voice "It's not what you think." She looked up at the alpha and dropped her weapon on the floor. "I'm dying." She said "I want the bite."

The female shifter growled and flared eyes and flashed teeth at Alicia.

"I don't believe you." She said with a snarl.

"You have every right not to...I just..." She paused and coughed, blood coming out onto her hand. Scott winced while the female glared. "I will tell you everything about my family, how to lock them up and how to make sure they stay there."

"What's your name?" Scott asked.

"Alicia Tojad." She answered. "My family are Hunters from Poland...I...I don't want any trouble."

"Come with us."

 

* * *

 

 

"We can't trust her, Scott!" Lydia screamed at him. "She tried to kill Stiles.  _Stiles_ , Scott!!"

"I know, but her heard didn't jump when she spoke. She wasn't lying." Scott tried to reason with the banshee.

"Hunters are trained to lie to werewolves, Scott." Peter spoke up from his spot on Scott's couch, lounging like a cat rather than a wolf. "I don't trust her either. Lydia is making the correct assumption. This girl is not to be trusted."

"I looked up the meaning of her name Scott. Tojad is Aconite in Polish.  _Aconite_." Lydia frowned.

"Like how Argent is French for silver?" Scott made the connection.

"I think it's a commonality amongst Hunters." Peter remarked.

They had Alicia secured in the basement of Lydia's lake house, Liam and Corey guarding her. Lydia though that Hayden would have been better at guarding the Hunter rather than Corey, but then Scott brought up Liam and Hayden's tendency to get carried away making out.

"I don't even trust her yet, but I believe that she is dying and needs the bite to survive. She also wants to tell us about her family. Meaning we can get them locked up." Scott explained. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but at least I'm keeping my options open."

Lydia sighed, frustrated, and walked away.

"Well that could have gone better." Peter stated.

"I'm going to go talk to Alicia." Scott said as he was grabbing his wallet and keys. "Don't let Lydia do something she will regret."  
  
"Well isn't that a cliche statement." Peter muttered as Scott left.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott arrived at the lake house and walked down to the basement, letting Liam and Corey go back home as he went. He walked over to Alicia, who was simply sitting on a chair reading a book, and took a seat across from her.

"So. You ready to talk?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Absolutely."


	4. Land Of Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know what I'm saying isn't going to make you let me go, but I hope you'll consider it." Alicia said to Scott. Scott looked at her with a look of pity.
> 
> "I'm considering giving you the bite..." Scott stated suddenly. He was a compassionate person, but sometimes his compassion blinded his judgement. So, Lydia walked down to the basement and interjected.
> 
> "Scott, can I talk to you for a moment. In private?" Lydia asked. Her voice was commanding.
> 
> "Yeah, sure." Scott went with Lydia up the stairs to the main floor of the lake house. "What's going on?"
> 
> "You can't do anything about the Hunter yet." She stated. Scott was about to speak but she held up her hand. "You're the only one that trusts her, and now you want to make her a werewolf? Think about it. Does she smell sick to you? Is she dying? Your senses can tell you that, but I think you haven't been paying attention to them."
> 
> "I'm not sure what to do, but I believe she's genuine." Scott said. "Things can't get any worse with us."
> 
> "Yeah, they can, Scott. Just ask Stiles." Lydia snapped. Scott gaped at her and watched her strut away.

Victor Tojad received the news once Jakob had returned without Alicia. She had been captured by the pack. Victor snapped at his eldest son to leave him, and then let out a string of curses. His youngest, Cameron, a boy who was only twelve, stared at his father with a mix of fear and admiration. Unlike the Argent's, the Tojad's had a tradition of bringing up children in the Hunter profession, starting from age five. Other Hunter families saw it as cruel, but the Tojad's had become better Hunters for it.

"Dad?" Cameron asked. "What's going on?"  
  
"Alicia has been taken by the McCall pack. I want you to leave me, son. I need to make some calls." Victor ordered. Cameron nodded and left his father in the room of the warehouse that had been repurposed into an office.

Victor grabbed his phone and dialled a number.

"Hello. I need you to get the word out. I have a new bounty...Yes, It's an alpha. A  _true_ alpha. That's got to fetch for something?" He paused, listening to the person on the other end of the line. "Who is it? Oh, it's Scott McCall. Alpha of the Beacon Hills pack. He's taken Alicia, my daughter. I want her back...Yes, thank you Alex." Victor hung up and walked out of the office.

"Father?" Jakob stood from his spot on a crate and walked towards his father. Victor held up his hand to stop his son advancing and yelled out through the warehouse.

"Hunters!" He called "We've spent too long without action here, and now the pack has retaliated by taking Alicia!" There was a murmur amongst the Hunters. "We are going after the alpha of Beacon Hills." Victor held up a picture "This is Scott McCall. You are instructed to draw him out in any way possible. That is all!"

 

* * *

 

 

Scott sat across from Alicia. She had told him small amounts of information regarding the Tojad Hunters, enough that Scott had started to worry about whether his pack would make it out of the new Hunter vs. Wolf war alive. She spoke of the old tales regarding her family. There was one, in which a werewolf had terrorised a town in Poland around the time of the Argent's becoming a Hunter family. The wolf killed weaker humans and bit the strong ones. That wolf had managed to make a pack of around fifty people, most of which were unwilling. There was one man, though, a man who had not been bitten by the wolf, and had repelled the wolf for months on end by using a rope intertwined with a curious purple flower the man had found repelled creatures like the wolf. That flower was Wolfsbane, or Aconite. The man used the Wolfsbane to eventually kill the wolf. That was where the Tojad Hunter's came from. That man renamed himself Tojad, using the name of the flower, and passed it down through generations to come. Each generation became more aware of the supernatural and more violent towards it.

"That's quite a story..." Peter remarked from the top of the stairs to the basement. Scott turned and growled at the older wolf, causing Peter to raise his eyebrows and walk away.

"Sorry about him." Scott turned back to Alicia. "None of my pack trust you."

"Do you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Scott thought for a moment. Did he? "I mean, I did try and kill your friend..."

"I know...but I believe that you have good intentions." Scott smiled. Alicia's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"I know what I'm saying isn't going to make you let me go, but I hope you'll consider it." Alicia said to Scott. Scott looked at her with a look of pity.

"I'm considering giving you the bite..." Scott stated suddenly. He was a compassionate person, but sometimes his compassion blinded his judgement. So, Lydia walked down to the basement and interjected.

"Scott, can I talk to you for a moment. In private?" Lydia asked. Her voice was commanding.

"Yeah, sure." Scott went with Lydia up the stairs to the main floor of the lake house. "What's going on?"

"You can't do anything about the Hunter yet." She stated. Scott was about to speak but she held up her hand. "You're the only one that trusts her, and now you want to make her a werewolf? Think about it. Does she smell sick to you? Is she dying? Your senses can tell you that, but I think you haven't been paying attention to them."

"I'm not sure what to do, but I believe she's genuine." Scott said. "Things can't get any worse with us."

"Yeah, they can, Scott. Just ask Stiles." Lydia snapped. Scott gaped at her and watched her strut away.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Lydia had left her lake house, she got another feeling. There weren't any flashes, but she was compelled to go somewhere. Giving into her instincts, she took off her heels, dropped them next to her door and let her instincts guide her. She walked out into the woods in a daze, walking as if she knew exactly where she was going. She could have asked one of the wolves to go with her, but she was used to finding bodies. It was odd though, she didn't scream.

She found herself standing in a clearing near the old Hale House site in the early hours of the morning. Her feet were bare and dirt covered them, aching from the long walk she didn't even remember. In front of her was a person, a man, probably around the same age as Derek. He had been torn in two. Lydia then remembered the correct term. Hemicorporectomy.

The man was a werewolf. That much Lydia knew. His hands were still claws and his ears were pointed. She gagged at the body and took her phone out from her pocket.

"Scott. I found a dead body."

 

* * *

 

  
"Is this the Hunters?" Scott asked when he saw the body. Peter and Malia stood close by. Liam and Corey were still guarding Alicia, while Hayden and Mason were busy.

"Most likely." Peter sighed "The poor guy's been cut in two." Scott gave Peter a look but said nothing.

"I found some information." Chris walked towards the group. Scott saw his SUV nearby. "There's a whole family of them. Thirty-three in total."

"I know. We captured one of them." Lydia spoke before Scott could. "She's trying to get Scott to give her the bite. Using the excuse of 'I'm dying'. Pathetic."

"The Tojad's are a notorious Hunter family. I trained under William Tojad for a while." Chris added "They're ruthless. Worse than Gerard."

"Anything else?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. They know about the girl being with you lot. Victor Tojad has put a bounty on your head, Scott. You're worth a lot to these guys, especially since you have the girl." Chris eyed Scott "You don't want to kill them, so what's your play?"

"I want to put them in jail. We need evidence that they were involved with Stiles' dad's murder." Scott explained "But we leave Alicia out of it." Lydia's jaw tightened.

"I think I can help with that." Chris smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Near closing hours at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, Malia stood at the door to Stiles' room. The nurse was just finishing up her rounds and had wheeled Stiles to the window in his usual resting spot. It was a full moon in two days. Malia hoped that there would be some reaction from Stiles.

She walked over to him and reached out with her hand. She hesitated for a good five seconds before placing her hand on his shoulder. There was no response. Not even a flinch. Malia closed her eyes to stop the tears, shutting them tightly until her face wrinkled up. When she opened them again, several moments later, she walked around to the front of Stiles.

She took in a shaky breath when she noted the scars that covered his body. She then noticed his hair was growing out more, the staff at the hospital hadn't cut it yet, and stubble lined his jaw. He hadn't been shaved yet either. Without even moving, he looked broken.

Malia couldn't deal with it so she turned on her heel and walked quickly out of the room.


	5. The Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chris. It's good to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Victor asked with a scowl.
> 
> "Stop with the formalities. We both know you're not happy to see me." Chris sighed.
> 
> "Fine. Why are you here, Argent?" Victor asked again. Chris shrugged and muttered something under his breath.
> 
> "The McCall pack is giving you a chance to leave. If you don't, action will be taken." Chris said. "They sent me because i'm the least likely to get shot."
> 
> "Right. I don't think that pack's the type to kill anyone. Most of them have gold eyes, only two don't. McCall didn't even kill to get the alpha power, so to me and my Hunters, the McCall pack isn't very threatening." Victor growled. "Now leave, Argent, or I will shoot you."
> 
> "You were warned, Victor." Chris said "They might not kill you, but you'll be sorry they didn't."

_Scott looked at Stiles, his eyes glowing blue and his claws were out. Scott was on the floor, staring at his friend with horror, while Stiles grinned and laughed manically._

_"You never even noticed, Scott." Stiles started, his words sounding slightly amused. "I was changing,_ _becoming someone you would have hated if you realised, and you didn't notice. Even when it was right under your nose!"_

_"I'm sorry." Scott gasped in fear._

_"I wonder what I'd look like with red eyes..." Stiles pondered. "Do you think it would match my hands?"  
_

_Scott looked at Stiles' hands and suddenly, in a flash, they were covered in blood that was dripping from his claws. Stiles laughed and grabbed Scott by the shirt and smashed him against a tree. Scott suddenly realised they were in the preserve._

_"Please, Stiles..." Scott whispered._

_Stiles grinned and plunged his claws into the spot under Scott's ribs._

_"Wake up!" Stiles cried out._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Scott woke up with a start, sweat covering his forehead and his breaths short and fast. It was just a nightmare.

He groaned and fell back on his bed. His fears were haunting his dreams now. His fears of Stiles becoming just like Peter when he woke up. Being a feral wolf wanting the Alpha power Scott held. It was a possibility that Stiles would end up that way. So much of a possibility that it made Scott dread the day Stiles would wake up.

"Scott, honey?" Scott looked over and smiled at his mother. "I heard you scream...what's going on?"

"Oh." Scott's face fell. "I had a nightmare."  
  
"What about?" Melissa walked over and took a seat on Scott's bed.

"Stiles." Was all Scott could say.

"Oh..."

"He killed me." Scott looked into his mother's eyes. "Stiles killed me. And that's when I woke up."

Melissa bit her lip and sighed.

"You're afraid what he'll do when he wakes up." She said, recalling what Peter had done.  
  
"Yeah."

"That's fine. Good to be wary, but whatever happens, he's still Stiles. He still needs you just as much as you need him." Melissa said. "It'll all work out in the end."

"I hope."

 

* * *

 

 

Chris groaned as he approached the warehouse the Tojad's were using. Scott had asked him that morning to warn the Hunters of the pack and to try and get them to retreat, otherwise they would attempt to find the proof they needed to lock the Hunters in jail.

Chris entered the warehouse. He was stared at by all of the Hunters inside, but he ignored them as he made his way over to Victor Tojad. The current leader of the Hunter party.

"Chris. It's good to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Victor asked with a scowl.

"Stop with the formalities. We both know you're not happy to see me." Chris sighed.

"Fine. Why are you here, Argent?" Victor asked again. Chris shrugged and muttered something under his breath.

"The McCall pack is giving you a chance to leave. If you don't, action will be taken." Chris said. "They sent me because i'm the least likely to get shot."

"Right. I don't think that pack's the type to kill anyone. Most of them have gold eyes, only two don't. McCall didn't even kill to get the alpha power, so to me and my Hunters, the McCall pack isn't very threatening." Victor growled. "Now leave, Argent, or I will shoot you."

"You were warned, Victor." Chris said "They might not kill you, but you'll be sorry they didn't."

"I'm sure i'll be." Victor said sarcastically. Chris scoffed and walked off.

 

* * *

 

 

Alicia glared at the wolf and chimera that were guarding her. They didn't talk to her, the wolf only snarled when she tried to talk to them. She rattled the chains that restrained her movements and started coughing. Blood splattered from her mouth to the floor. Suddenly, rushed footsteps made her dart her attention to the stairs. Scott had run down them and was walking towards Alicia.

"Liam, Corey. You guys can go." Scott said. The two guards exchanged a look, then nodded and walked up the stairs. Scott looked to Alicia. "I need to know you won't try anything."

"I won't." She stated. Scott listened to her heart beat. She didn't lie.

"Do you really want the bite? Is that really want you want?" Scott knelt down in front of her. "I need to make sure you really want it before I give it to you. I have to."

"I don't want to die." She said in a whisper. That was all Scott needed.

"It's going to hurt." He said.

"Please..." Alicia begged. "Please..."

Scott's eyes glowed red.

"Okay."

 

* * *

 

 

Liam ran to Lydia's house and frantically knocked on the door. Her mother, Natalie Martin, answered with a frown.  
  
"Do you even know what time it is, Liam?" She asked.

"I need to talk to Lydia. It's important." He said frantically. Natalie sighed and walked inside, motioning for Liam to enter. He jogged to Lydia's room and opened the door. Lydia jumped and scowled at the werewolf.

"At least you didn't use my window." She remarked.

Liam bit his tongue. He needed to tell Lydia about what Scott was doing.

"Scott's biting Alicia." He said. Lydia's head snapped up.  
  
"What?" She nearly shouted. Liam only nodded. "He can't!" Then she shouted.

"Come on!" Liam said. The two ran out of the house and hopped into Lydia's car.

She drove way beyond the speed limit and reached the lake house within ten minutes. Lydia and Liam ran to the basement when they saw Scott staring at Alicia, who had a bloody bite mark in her arm.

"Are you kidding me!" Lydia shouted.

"I trust her!" Scott growled.

"You really shouldn't." Alicia grinned.


	6. Not Going Down Without A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I told you not to trust her and you did what? You trusted her!" Lydia screamed "She got exactly what she wanted because of you! She's a werewolf now!"
> 
> "I'm sorry, Lydia..." Scott cowered. Not such a big bad Alpha now.
> 
> "Sorry my ass." She growled. "Alicia is out there, back with her family, and you're 'sorry'? Come on, Scott. You're better than that!"
> 
> "I didn't know. Her heart didn't jump whenever we talked." Scott sighed "She wasn't lying."
> 
> "She was lying, Scott. She was just trained well enough to make it seem like she wasn't." Peter grumbled "Lydia and I told you not to trust the girl."
> 
> "I should have listened." Scott admitted. "I'm sorry."
> 
> "Yeah, it's a difficult time with Stiles in the hospital, but you could have at least listened to us, instead of abandoning your pack!" Malia growled, her eyes flashing blue.

Lydia was knocked off her feet as Alicia made her escape. Scott had released her to give her the bite. She made a run for it, skilfully dodging Liam and Scott as they tried to grab her. Lydia looked up in time to see Alicia run up the stairs.

Scott made a run for her, wanting to not let his newest mistake escape him. Lydia grumbled to herself and ran after Scott with Liam trailing on her heels. When they found Scott, he was looking around.

"I can't catch her scent." Scott growled "We lost her."

Lydia clenched her hands into fists and walked up to Scott. Scott didn't know what Lydia was doing until she punched him. Square in the face. He thought he heard a crack. Did she break his nose?

"You idiot!" She shouted.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia called a pack meeting, taking control of the situation. She called Hayden, Peter, Malia, Chris and Corey to the lake house. All of them were unsure about the situation, they didn't even know what happened.

"Scott didn't think and now we've got a werewolf running around who just so happens to be a Hunter." Lydia fumed.

"She's still Scott's beta, so he may be able to call her like I did to you when I was Alpha, Scott." Peter suggested.

"No one is doing anything until we take control of the situation." Lydia crossed her arms across her chest "Especially not Scott."

"Is that fair?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah. It's fair." Liam growled at his Alpha. "He didn't think."

Lydia walked over to Scott and stood close enough to be intimidating.

"I told you not to trust her and you did what? You trusted her!" Lydia screamed "She got exactly what she wanted because of you! She's a werewolf now!"

"I'm sorry, Lydia..." Scott cowered. Not such a big bad Alpha now.

"Sorry my ass." She growled. "Alicia is out there, back with her family, and you're 'sorry'? Come on, Scott. You're better than that!"

"I didn't know. Her heart didn't jump whenever we talked." Scott sighed "She wasn't lying."

"She was lying, Scott. She was just trained well enough to make it seem like she wasn't." Peter grumbled "Lydia and I told you not to trust the girl."

"I should have listened." Scott admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it's a difficult time with Stiles in the hospital, but you could have at least listened to us, instead of abandoning your pack!" Malia growled, her eyes flashing blue.

"I can't deal with this right now..." Scott went to leave.

"I guess I'll just talk to Lydia about how we can put them in jail then?" Chris called just as Scott exited the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott stood in the doorway to Stiles' room. He didn't want to go in. He was there for his mother, but he at least needed to see Stiles.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Melissa asked when she saw him. Scott turned away from Stiles' room and walked over to his mother.

"Can we talk?" He asked, hopeful.

"Of course." Melissa led Scott into a vacant room and closed the door. "What's up?"

"I made a huge mistake!" He flopped onto the bed and put his head in his hands. "I bit the Hunter girl, Alicia."

"What?" Melissa raised her eyebrows.

"And she's escaped." Scott looked at his mother. "The whole pack hates me at the moment and Lydia's taken control."

"Why did you bite her, Scott?" Melissa took a deep breath.

"I thought she was dying and wanted to cure herself. She told us things about her family, things that have helped." Scott cursed under his breath and continued "She took advantage of my morals."

"Yeah. Bad guys tend to do that, Scott. You can't give into them, though. They will destroy you." Melissa pulled Scott close and held her arm around him. "The pack will come around, first you need to make sure the Hunters get locked up." Scott frowned.

"Chris mentioned something about a way to put them in jail."

"Then go see him!" Melissa said. Scott nodded and stood.

"I will." He smiled and left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are yo sure this will work?" Lydia asked Chris. The Hunter gave her a look that said he wasn't sure. "Great..." She scowled.

"We have to give it a shot." Chris said. "For Stiles."  
  
"For Stiles." Lydia nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Alicia walked into her father's office. Victor stared at his daughter, eyeing the bite mark that was on it's way to healing on her arm.

"They bit me then let me go!" Alicia said with feigned anger "I want to kill McCall myself!"

"You will get your chance, Alicia. My guess is that you will live with the bite, rather than kill yourself as the code states?" Victor frowned.

"I will follow the code, but I want to see McCall dead before I do it." She growled, and to Victor's ears, it sounded like a wolf's growl. She was already turning.

"So be it. Tonight we will strike on the pack."

 

* * *

 

 

Jordan Parrish walked out of his office, as the county appointed him as new Sheriff of Beacon Hills, and ran straight into Lydia and Chris.

"Whoa! Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"We need to ask a favour." Lydia bit her lip. "It's not so much a favour as we need you to arrest some people."

"Have they committed crimes or are they supernatural threats you want me to detain?" Parrish raised an eyebrow.

"They killed Stiles' dad and put Stiles in the hospital." Chris said, deadpan.

"Come into my office..." Parrish ushered the two inside and sat them down. "Do you have proof?" He asked.

"Not yet, but we know it was them who did it." Lydia explained "We've got a plan in place to get a confession, because Hunters can  _really_ clean up after themselves..." She trailed off. "If the confession is from one person, but it says that a specific group of the Hunters carried it out, who can you arrest?"

"You do realise that an illegally obtained confession is inadmissible in court." Parrish sighed. "I can get a warrant."

"You can't." Chris said "Trust me, they'll come up clean."

"They're living in a warehouse." Lydia stated. "How can they come up clean?"

"Trust me."

"I could lose my job over this, but I may be able to pass it off as if I got the confession myself..." Parrish sighed, trailing off. "We'd have to make it believable."

"We have a plan." Chris said "But we need you to come with us."

 

* * *

 

 

Alicia stared at her arm. It healed. She smiled to herself and walked to the mirror of the bathroom she was in. Her heart beaten faster with excitement. She was a werewolf. With the raised heart-rate, her eyes flared golden. She nearly shrieked in joy. Now she could put her plan in motion.

"Alicia? Are you in there?" Came Maria's voice.

"Yeah." Alicia called. Her eyes faded back to the dark blue of her natural eye colour. Maria opened the door of the bathroom and looked at her sister.

"Are you a wolf now?" She asked. Alicia's jaw tightened and she faked many emotions, none of which she was actually feeling.

"Yeah." She paused "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."


	7. Blue To Gold And Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Was it you who set the fire?" Scott asked. Victor laughed and Alicia smirked, eyes flaring gold.
> 
> "Who else could it have been?" Victor said, nearly shouting. "My Hunters enjoy tasks like that."
> 
> "It's really not a hard thing to do. Especially for us." Alicia called out.
> 
> "Why? What was the purpose of it?" Malia growled.
> 
> "To make you angry. I had to go after someone dear to all of you to tear you apart. I had counted on the Stilinski wolf being there with him, and well, I can't kill everyone." Victor shrugged.
> 
> "We're going to make sure you never kill anyone ever again. All of you." Parrish spoke up. He held up a phone. "The whole conversation was recorded."
> 
> "You got the confession!" Lydia exclaimed.
> 
> "That was a stupid move. Telling us that you got one." Victor growled. He turned towards his Hunters "Get the phone!"

Lydia sat across from Stiles, watching him as he stared at nothing. Lydia took to visiting him everyday, telling him about what was happening, and then telling him that everyone missed him and that it was hard without him. Stiles never said anything, and that was something Lydia wished would change. She wanted Stiles to come back as the mouthy sarcastic spas that she knew and loved.

"Scott's been making mistake after mistake." Lydia started. "He doesn't know what to do without you, Stiles." She took a deep breath and grabbed Stiles' hand. "I'm sorry this happened...and I'm sorry that you're stuck like this, but please. Please get better. Please wake up. I love you..."

 

* * *

 

 

Chris filled Scott in on the plan that he and Lydia had made. Scott was adamant that the Hunters had to live, so the plan involved getting a confession that the Hunters killed the Sheriff. Scott wanted justice using the law, Lydia wanted justice in blood.

"Are you sure Parrish is willing?" Scott asked.

"I'm sure. You worry too much." Chris groaned. "He's going to record it."

"Isn't that inadmissible in court?" Scott furrowed his brows.

"It is, but Parrish hopes to change it so that the confession works. Since the Hunters killed Sheriff Stilinski, the confession might get passed." Chris explained "But I wouldn't hold my breath."

Scott nodded and took a deep breath.

"Are we ready for this? We have to confront a party of Hunter that want to shoot us just to get a confession..." Scott trailed off.

"I don't know about you, but i'm not in the mood to get shot." Peter drawled from his spot on the couch at Scott's home. "We don't know what type of Wolfsbane they use, so if one of us does get shot, we have no way of knowing what to use to cure it."

"I think you'll find that i'm good at guessing." Chris stated. "We're ready, Scott."

"I hope you're right."

 

* * *

 

 

Jakob walked into his father's office, earning a look from Victor.

"What is it, son?" Victor asked.

"It seems the McCall Pack are active at the present time. It seems they're moving on an idea." Jakob reported "I had Rajmund and Aron keep an eye on the pack. They've been reporting their movements to me since we arrived here."

"Do you know exactly what they're moving on?" Victor held his hands behind his back and strolled towards his son.

"No. But they appear to be making plans for tonight."

"Good. Get Rajmund to send them a message. We want to meet at the old Hale House site at midnight. The whole pack must be present. Then we will decide what the fate of the pack will be." Victor explained. "Go! Tell Rajmund!"

"Yes, father." Jakob nodded and jogged out of his father's office.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott was discussing last minute preparations with Chris and Peter when there was a knock at his door. Scott furrowed his brows and moved towards the front entrance when Chris held him back.  
  
"It may be a Hunter." Chris informed the werewolf. Scott nodded and pushed Chris' hand off his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Scott reassured. He opened the door to see a man. The man was obviously a Hunter. He had that air about him, and plus, Scott could smell the wolfsbane on him. "What do you want?" Scott asked the Hunter, eyes flashing red.

"Victor Tojad has requested a meeting between your pack and his Hunters. The whole pack must be present." The Hunter said. "He wishes to meet at the old Hale House site."  
  
"Why does he want to meet?" Chris asked.

"He wishes to discuss some issues with your pack." The Hunter explained "I was not given details."

"Do you at least know if your boss wants to kill us?" Peter appeared from around the corner "I don't fancy dying tonight." The former Alpha leant against a wall.

"I cannot answer that. I don't know Victor's intentions." The Hunter smelled nervous to Scott.

"We'll go. But if anything happens..." He trailed off "I'll get Peter here to kill you." Peter smirked from behind Scott and flashed his blue eyes for effect. The young Hunter gulped and ran away from the house.

"That went well..." Peter chuckled darkly. "You're not actually going to let me kill them, are you?"

"Of course not." Scott frowned. "I just want to know what's actually going to happen tonight."

 

* * *

 

 

Alicia stared at herself in the mirror. Unlucky for her, female werewolves did develop a form of sideburns. They weren't as prominent as male werewolves, but hell they were ugly. She growled at herself in the mirror at her shift. Gold eyes, wider and bulkier bridge of the nose, pointed ears, pointed k-9's and the extra hair. It was one ugly concoction.

"You look like a monster." Victor said to Alicia. She let the shift fade and turned to her father.  
  
"I am a monster." She grunted "They made sure of that."

"You will die with honour." Victor stated "Having killed the one who turned you."

"Then the Alpha power will fall to me..." She whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

At midnight, Scott and his pack walked into the clearing where the old Hale House used to be and waited. Soon, a party of Hunters emerged from the trees, all thirty-three of them. Each Hunter was carrying a weapon, ranging from guns, crossbows, bows and broadswords. The typical arsenal of a werewolf hunter.

"You wanted to talk?" Scott called. Victor stepped forward from his Hunters.

"Indeed I did." He motioned for Alicia to step into place at his side. "You bit my daughter."

"Surprised she hasn't killed herself yet." Peter muttered making Chris flinch.

"She  _wanted_ it." Scott said. "She begged for it."

"He's lying, father!" Alicia exclaimed. "He gave it to me without consent!"

"You think i'm going to believe a dog over my own daughter?" Victor asked. "Not a chance."

"She's technically a dog too." Malia pointed out. Scott cast her a look. "What?"

"We don't want trouble!" Scott raised his voice "We only want peace."

"Too bad we don't, Mr. McCall." Victor started "We came her for the ultimate prize of all...killing a True Alpha. Rarer than any other. You, Mr. McCall, are special."

Victor raised a hand behind him and suddenly the Hunters raised their weapons.

"One of two things is going to happen tonight. We kill your pack and get what we want, or you get what you want." Alicia explained. "It's your choice." She said to Scott.

"Can I ask you a question before you shoot us?" Scott asked, his hand up in defence.

"Fine." Victor groaned.

"Was it you who set the fire?" Scott asked. Victor laughed and Alicia smirked, eyes flaring gold.

"Who else could it have been?" Victor said, nearly shouting. "My Hunters enjoy tasks like that."

"It's really not a hard thing to do. Especially for us." Alicia called out.

"Why? What was the purpose of it?" Malia growled.

"To make you angry. I had to go after someone dear to all of you to tear you apart. I had counted on the Stilinski wolf being there with him, and well, I can't kill everyone." Victor shrugged.

"We're going to make sure you never kill anyone ever again. All of you." Parrish spoke up. He held up a phone. "The whole conversation was recorded."

"You got the confession!" Lydia exclaimed.

"That was a stupid move. Telling us that you got one." Victor growled. He turned towards his Hunters "Get the phone!"

The Hunters began moving forward and firing off bullets, bolts and arrows as they went. Scott and the pack managed to find cover quickly, none of them were hit. They were vastly outnumbered. Malia and Hayden went to move forward, dodging the projectiles while they were on their way to the Hunters. Scott watched as the two dodged attacks and clawed at the Hunters, downing four of them.

"Scott!" Parrish called over the gunfire. Scott turned to the hellhound. "I'm getting this to the station and bringing backup!" He explained. Scott nodded and waved his hands telling Parrish to go quickly. One the new Sheriff left, Scott and the rest of the pack, save Lydia and Corey, joined the fight.

They clawed their way through the Hunters, each person only downing three to five people at a time. It wasn't a good number individually, but combined, they were taking chunks out of the Hunters. Peter didn't seem to care if he killed them or not. His fighting was made to cripple and kill not to injure and leave alive. Scott just hoped that Parrish wouldn't return to see the pack dead.

 

* * *

 

 

Parrish rushed into the Sheriff's Station and called in for armed officers to go to the old Hale House site. He used the excuse of 'Many armed assailants' that were attacking the pack. Parrish placed the phone with the video on it inside the safe in his office. He ran out to the officer at the desk closest to the office door.

"I've put some sensitive material in the safe in my office. Can you grab three others to guard the safe?" Parrish asked.

"Yes, sir." The officer stood and walked over to the other desks.

Parrish then grabbed an extra gun and ran out to his car.

 

* * *

 

 

When Parrish arrived at the scene, the pack had been pulled out, all of them thankfully alive, but Chris was being treated for wounds, and the officers he had dispatched were shooting at the Hunters. While the scene unfolded, Scott walked over to Parrish.

"This'll be enough to get them all locked up, but the video will prove that they killed Noah." Parrish sighed. "We won."

"Yeah. We won." Scott smiled.

"It didn't last very long, did it?" Lydia frowned.

"Somethings don't." Peter said "It's a shame really, it would have been more interesting if they had waited a little longer between moves."

"Maybe. But at least it's over now." Liam sighed "Oh man, I hate Hunters..." Chris shot him a look from the ambulance. "No offence!"

 


	8. Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nurse looked into the room. The patient she had ben assigned to wasn't inside. Had he woken up?
> 
> Her breathing became deep but fast, her heart-rate went up.
> 
> "I remember you." A voice said to her left. She turned to the speaker and gasped at who she saw.
> 
> "But you..." She couldn't speak. She was scared. Why were his eyes doing that?
> 
> "You were my nurse." he continued. Before she could say anything else, she saw a flash of blue and claws before her world turned dark.

The Tojad Hunters were sent away. Alicia was in a cell that was engineered to keep her contained and Victor was in solitary confinement.

Things had finally settled down for the pack. They didn't stop visiting Stiles, but the intensity of the visit's died down as time went on. The months went by without much trouble. The supernatural in Beacon Hills was confined to the pack for the first year, then came a new werewolf pack that was passing through. Scott's pack won that battle, then the next and so on. Life had finally settled down.

Until one week, eight years after the fire that killed Stiles' dad.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam was running through the woods, weaving between trees and jumping over roots and fallen branches. He smelt the blood from a mile away and had made his way towards the scent. He was close. He could sense it.

He reached the clearing where the scent of blood was the most potent and looked around for anything that could make the smell.

He spotted the body right away. He knew who it was. It was one of the Hunters, the Tojad's. Liam frowned at the find. The Hunter had been clawed at and a familiar scent clung to the body like cologne. He couldn't place it. Whatever it was, Liam hadn't smelled it in years.

Liam took his phone out of his pocked and pressed the most frequently called contact. Scott.

"Scott. I-I found something." Liam's voice shook. "It's a dead body. Looks like a werewolf did it." Liam listened to Scott's reply "I have no clue where I am, I just followed the scent of blood...You want me to howl? uh...okay..." Liam hung up and prepared himself. His eyes glowed gold as he raised his head and let out a howl that would hopefully notify Scott of his whereabouts.

It wasn't long before Scott ran into the clearing. The Alpha turned his nose up in disgust at the smell of the body and refrained from looking at it.

"What the hell..." Scott muttered. "What is this?" Liam shrugged.

"I was out here taking a run when I smelt it. I just followed it." Liam explained.

"I'm calling Parrish." Scott said.

 

* * *

 

 

The crime scene had been set up not long after Parrish's arrival. Scott and Liam were taken aside by officers to recount how it was found.

"I was out on a late night jog nearby, bad idea, I know, when the smell hit my nose. I must have been just behind the tree line, because the blood smell was so intense. I found it after I went looking for the source of the smell. At first I thought it was a dead animal, but no...dead guy..." Liam explained "Then I called Scott in a panic because I thought he would know what to do." Liam shrugged.

At a separate spot, Scott was being questioned by another officer.

"Liam called me and I came out here. I saw the dead-guy and called Parrish. That's it." Scott explained with a sigh. "There's nothing more to it."

"Thank you, Mr. McCall. If there's anything else we can help you with, we will let you know." the officer said with a nod. "You're free to go."

"Thank you." Scott sighed. He walked over to Liam and pulled him past the crime scene tape. "We're leaving."

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, Lydia found the next body. She had woken up in the early hours of the morning, heard something that sounded like a growl, saw flashes of blood falling to the ground and kept seeing the image of an eye that glowed blue. Suddenly, her feet started moving and she found herself on the edge of the preserve, staring at the body of a Hunter from the Tojad Hunters. The first victim was Rajmund Tojad. Victor Tojad's nephew. She didn't recognise the second victim, but she knew he was a Hunter.

She called Parrish and told him how she found the body.

"That adds a second body to the case file." Parrish frowned. "This guy's a Hunter too, you say? Another from the Tojad Hunters?" Parrish questioned. "I think we've got a serial killer."

"You only have two sets of data. If another body turns up from the Tojad's, then you could likely rule it as part of a serial murder case." Lydia explained "Until then, this should be treated as a separate murder."

 

* * *

 

 

The pack was told some of the forensic work that ruled the bodies as murdered. The claw patterns were too precise, methodical. They determined that the killer went for either the ankles or the neck first. Parrish said that at first, the forensic scientists had believed it was another 'mountain lion' attack, as they had ruled Peter's killings as, but then they found evidence that it wasn't.

Scott believed that a new wolf had entered the territory and had begun killing the Hunters, while Lydia and Peter disagreed. It didn't seem like a random Omega.

Parrish told the pack that the Hunters from the Tojad's that were not as involved in the hunting as the rest were released early. Victor, Jakob, Alicia and many other Tojad's were still in prison, but the younger ones were released.

Scott dreaded the newest threat.

 

* * *

 

 

Just as Lydia predicted, there was a third body. The third was less torn up than the others. However, she was missing a leg. The officers at the scene found the leg on the opposite side of the clearing.

Parrish started a file on a serial killer. Beacon Hills had a new mystery to solve.

 

* * *

 

 

At the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital on the night of the full moon, a nurse was making her rounds. She was inside a patient's room, checking on the wellbeing of the patient when she heard a crash. It was dark outside, the moon shining bright in the sky. She made her way across the hall to a room where she visited every day. The patient inside had been in an accident. The crash came from inside that room.

The nurse looked into the room. The patient she had ben assigned to wasn't inside. Had he woken up?

Her breathing became deep but fast, her heart-rate went up.

"I remember you." A voice said to her left. She turned to the speaker and gasped at who she saw.

"But you..." She couldn't speak. She was scared. Why were his eyes doing that?

"You were my nurse." he continued. Before she could say anything else, she saw a flash of blue and claws before her world turned dark.


	9. Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles is missing." Parrish informed. "His room is empty and his nurse is dead." Scott took a deep breath.
> 
> "How?" Lydia asked. "How could he have woken up now?"
> 
> "Remember me?" Peter said from his spot on the couch. "I'd say he's a little insane at the moment."
> 
> "How did the nurse die?" Scott said to Parrish. The Sheriff sighed.
> 
> "She had her throat torn out."
> 
> "Well...that's bad..." Liam remarked.

He stared at his hands. His hands that were stained red. He killed people.

Stiles plunged his hands into the creek he was sitting next to, a creek he found in the preserve, and tried to wash away the red.

"Come on, come on..." Stiles grumbled to himself. When the majority of the blood came off, Stiles sighed in relief.

He took a look at what he was wearing and grumbled. He needed new clothes. He couldn't just wear a hospital gown around. Stiles took a deep breath and stood up. He looked around, trying to pinpoint his exact location using his sense. It had been a while since he had used them, so he was out of practice. After some trying, he realised he was deep in the woods, far enough away from people that there wasn't a good chance to run into anyone.

"I need some clothes first." Stiles said. He took off in a sprint, running through the woods at top werewolf speed, weaving through trees, jumping over logs and creeks. He loved that rush, the burst of energy that surged through him whenever he ran. It was exhilarating.

 

* * *

 

 

Parrish was called into the hospital the morning after the full moon. A doctor found a body.

Parrish walked into the room where the body had been found and frowned. Wasn't that Stiles' room? He shook his head slightly and went to inspect the body. It was the nurse Parrish had seen come in and out of Stiles' room for years. She was his nurse.

"Sheriff?" One of the officers called. Parrish turned to face the woman, Tyra, a deputy.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The patient that was in this room is missing." She informed "Stiles Stilinski." Parrish's face went pale. His first thought was that it was exactly what Scott feared would happen.

"Did the security cameras find anything?" He asked.

"Nothing." She sighed "Medics say the nurse had her throat ripped out." Parrish winced. That was brutal, even for Stiles.

"Continue looking." He instructed. Tyra nodded and walked over to another officer.

 

* * *

 

 

Parrish walked into the pack meeting later that day. He was nervous. What could he tell Scott? How could he tell Scott? He didn't want to, but he knew he had to.

"What's going on?" Lydia asked "Why did you want to call a pack meeting?" Parrish took a nervous breath.

"Stiles is missing." Parrish informed. "His room is empty and his nurse is dead." Scott took a deep breath.

"How?" Lydia asked. "How could he have woken up now?"

"Remember me?" Peter said from his spot on the couch. "I'd say he's a little insane at the moment."

"How did the nurse die?" Scott said to Parrish. The Sheriff sighed.

"She had her throat torn out."

"Well...that's bad..." Liam remarked.

"Yeah, that's bad." Scott frowned. "Are we sure it was Stiles? Did the camera's pick up anything?"

"No, the camera's didn't pick up a thing, and no, i'm not sure it was Stiles, but it seems likely." Parrish stated.

"Why?" Hayden spoke up.

"Claw marks." He said simply. "The nurse was clawed at, but it was precise, like the Hunters that were killed."

"Are you saying that Stiles killed the Hunters  _and_ his nurse?" Lydia furrowed her brows. "I didn't even scream..."

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I need to find out." Parrish sighed "Do you all want to look for Stiles?"

"I'll go. Lydia?" Scott asked. Lydia nodded. "Okay. Lydia and I will go and try to find him. The rest of you can help with anything Parrish needs. Okay?" Liam, Corey, Mason and Hayden nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles stared at the burnt out shell that was his old house. He was surprised it hadn't been torn down. He had stolen some clothes from the mall and discarded his hospital gown in the woods, burning the damn thing that showed off way too much skin at the back.

He whined softly at the memory of his father's death. Stiles didn't even know how long it had been since the fire. It was years, that's all he knew. Stiles didn't go inside the house. He didn't want to be a creeper like Derek was, and live inside the burnt husk of a home that claimed lives of family. He didn't want to be like that, so he retreated into the woods.

He wasn't thinking clearly and he needed time to heal. His face was still scarred, so moving around was more difficult. He couldn't just blend into the crowd, he would stick out. Stiles didn't want to got to Scott in fear for what his former Alpha would do or say. Stiles had killed people. On purpose. Scott would never understand that.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott and Lydia made their way to the hospital and walked into Stiles' old room. Scott frowned when he saw the scene. The body had been taken away, but the blood was still there. It was still a crime scene, but Parrish had let them in. Scott noted the room. Besides the overwhelming smell of blood and decaying flesh, there was a familiar scent that hung around. Stiles' scent. The window at the back of the room was open, and so it was safe to assume that Stiles had left through there.

"We can follow Stiles' scent." Scott said to Lydia.

"Will you be running through the woods again?" Lydia frowned.

"I won't be running because you're with me, but we'll be walking, yeah." Scott shrugged.

"Good thing I had the sense to wear sneakers." Lydia sighed. "Okay then, wolf-man. Lead the way." Lydia motioned to the window.

Scott nodded and walked over, jumping out. Lydia came behind him. He walked up into the tree line of the preserve that was just behind the hospital, and started to follow Stiles' scent.

"At least this way we'll find out where he's been." Scott said "Because we may not find him."

"Stiles is smart. We're not going to find him."

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles ran through the preserve. He had to cover his scent. He jumped into a river, then got out and tumbled through a patch of dirt. At the very least it would confuse Scott. 

Dirt clung to his wet clothes and Stiles ran. He tried to run away to a spot that Scott didn't know of. It was a cave, one that had once housed coyote's. If there were any of the wild dog's inside, Stiles would easily be able to claim the spot as his.

There were many options that Stiles could have taken. He could have stayed at the hospital, he could have gone to a hotel, he could have lived in his old house and he could have gone to Scott. Yet, Stiles chose the other option. He needed to heal and regain his strength, and so he chose to do that on his own. Scott wouldn't like who he'd become anyway.


	10. Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please...I'm sorry!" The Hunter cowered. Stiles stood over him, his eyes glowing blue and his claws sharp.
> 
> "What are you sorry for? Killing my father or burning me?" Stiles growled.
> 
> "I didn't want to do it! I swear!" The Hunter was begging. Stiles smirked.
> 
> "Sure, but you still did it." Stiles plunged his claws into the Hunter's sides. The Hunter gasped and blood started to trickle out his mouth. Stiles grinned and twisted his claws, making the Hunter cry out in pain. "Your heart jumped." Stiles whispered just as he pulled out his claws from the Hunter and dropped him to the ground to bleed out and die.
> 
> Stiles walked away grinning, his claws red and blood dripping off them.

Stiles was right about the coyote's. There was a pack of them. They weren't usually social animals, but they banded together when needed, and to them, Stiles was a threat. One of them lunged at Stiles as soon as he entered the cave, but he knocked the coyote off with ease. They circled him, growling with their teeth bared and front paws spread apart so they were lower at the front, ready to lunge.

Stiles' eyes glowed blue and his claws popped out. When one of the coyote's moved forward, the rest moved. One tried to bite Stiles' leg, but he kicked it away and plunged his claws into the coyote's neck, killing it. Another went for his arm while he was distracted, but he managed to kill it with one swipe of his claws. There were three others, and they were angry.

Stiles pounced, swiping at the coyote's with his claws. One was injured but still fighting, the second was limping and the third was bleeding, close to death. Stiles growled at the coyote's and swept his claws forward again. The nearly dead coyote fell on its side, ready to die, and the others advanced towards Stiles. He growled to himself and slit one of the coyote's throat and plunged his claws into the other's side. Both fell, dead.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott and Lydia had found Stiles' hospital gown, or what was left of it. The gown had been burnt, ashes was all that was left.

Scott then followed Stiles' scent to a creek, where he lost the trail.

"Stiles came through here..." Scott muttered.

"He probably masked his scent somehow." Lydia eyed the river "There's no way we can find him now, we just have to wait for him to resurface again."

"You mean, to kill someone?" Scott raised his eyebrows "I'm not going to let anyone else die!"

"You don't have to, we just need to catch him. We need surveillance on the Hunters." Lydia suggested "We could get Corey to follow a group of them around and call us if he spots Stiles."

"You want to bait him?" Scott asked.

"He won't fall for anything unless he believes it's safe." She sighed "He probably won't even fall for this, but it's worth a shot."

 

* * *

 

 

To eat, Stiles decided that stealing food from campers was a good idea. He went into the campgrounds in the middle of the night and rummaged through the campers belongings, making it look like something else came and looked for foot, rather than a person.

When there was no food to steal, or he couldn't be bothered travelling that far to get to the campgrounds, Stiles decided that he would catch a rabbit or another wild animal, cook it over a fire, and eat it.

Some part of him enjoyed giving in to the wolf, playing up to the stereotypes of 'big bad werewolf living in the woods killing small animals' and another part of him wanted to go back to Scott. A part of him wanted to leave his vendetta behind and return to Scott. Return to people who had been his family,  _his pack_. But he couldn't, not now. Not when he was close to the last pawn being sacrificed.

To him it was just one big game of chess, and he was the king.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles found the Hunter in a local park, watching his young son play with other neighbourhood children. He watched the Hunter. From his information, Simon Tojad had set the fire, Making him someone Stiles was  _very_ interested in. Simon was on the phone to someone, Stiles assumed that it was Victor Tojad.

It was then that Simon spotted Stiles. He lowered the phone and stood abruptly, taking off running.

"Daddy?" Simon's son called.

Stiles ran after the Hunter, chasing him into an alley where there was no way out. Simon closed his eyes tightly. Stiles grinned, letting his eyes shine blue and a little too much teeth showing.

"Please...I'm sorry!" The Hunter cowered. Stiles stood over him, his eyes glowing blue and his claws sharp.

"What are you sorry for? Killing my father or burning me?" Stiles growled.

"I didn't want to do it! I swear!" The Hunter was begging. Stiles smirked.

"Sure, but you still did it." Stiles plunged his claws into the Hunter's sides. The Hunter gasped and blood started to trickle out his mouth. Stiles grinned and twisted his claws, making the Hunter cry out in pain. "Your heart jumped." Stiles whispered just as he pulled out his claws from the Hunter and dropped him to the ground to bleed out and die.

Stiles walked away grinning, his claws red and blood dripping off them.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott stood over the body, Parrish next to him. The claw marks were unmistakable. Stiles was killing people.

"I need to let this sink in." Scott ran his hand over his forehead. "I didn't think Stiles would do this..."

"Of course he would, Scott. These people killed his father." Parrish sighed. "I'm putting an APB out on Stiles. Hopefully someone can find him."

"Do we want the public looking for him?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "He's a werewolf who just so happens to be killing people. I don't think that's the best decision."

"It's the only decision we have." Parrish said. "Let me guess, the Hunter group you were following..."

"Came up with nothing. Seems Stiles is going after individuals. He's killed all of the Hunters, out of the ones released, that had something to do with his father's death." Scott paled "That means he'll be going after the ones in prison."

"How would he do that?" Parrish asked.

"He's Stiles. He always finds a way."

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles washed the blood off his hands in another creek. The water became an odd pink colour, but Stiles only cared about getting the stain off. He didn't like killing, he hoped, but to him it was necessary to give himself the closure he needed and his father the justice he deserved.

"Excuse me?" Came a voice from Stiles' left. He turned and saw a woman, a camper. "What are you doing out here?" She asked. Why did people have to be so nosy?

"I'm camping." Stiles lied.

"Really? I haven't you around the site before. Did you just come here?" Stiles stood and she gasped at bit at his scars.

"No. I've been here for two weeks." Stiles was about to walk away, but the woman grabbed his arm.

"Really? Why two weeks? That's a long time for someone to be camping alone." She prompted.

"I'm a bit of a nomad. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving..." Stiles shook his arm free of her hand and walked in the direction of the cave.

"I'm Sarah!" She called. Stiles turned and smiled slightly.

"Stiles." He introduced.


	11. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you doing this?" Scott asked from his place on the ground. Stiles stood over him, his eyes shining blue and his claws sharpened dangerously.
> 
> "They burned me, Scott." Stiles said. "They killed my father. You wouldn't understand."
> 
> "You're right. I don't." Scott tried to shuffle backwards. "And now you're, what? Trying to kill me?"
> 
> "You're in my way." Stiles stalked forward. "I have to do this. No matter what. I have to get justice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! I'm Back!!!
> 
> I'm sorry for deleting my other account spontaneously. Unfortunately though, I had over 800 hits and now I have like 30...
> 
> That's okay though. Hopefully the people who read the other story see that it's back up.
> 
> Anyway...Here's another chapter!

Scott paced around Parrish's office. Lydia sat close by on one of the chairs in front of Parrish's desk and Malia leant against the wall. The door opened and Parrish walked inside. He took one look at each of the people in his office, sighed, and sat down at his desk.

"We've got the whole county looking for Stiles. Everyone knows that he's the killer now." Parrish stated "He won't be able to hid in plain sight anymore."  
  


"I don't think he had been doing that." Lydia said. Scott stopped pacing and looked to her. "He's scarred, it stands out. If he wanted to go about unnoticed, he would have gone somewhere secluded."

"Like the woods." Malia perked up. "I could search for him there. I know the Preserve better than almost anyone. I can do it." Scott nodded to Malia and she rushed out of the station.

"So while Malia's doing that, what do we do?" Parrish asked.

"What Scott was hoping we could do. Set a trap." Lydia smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles watched from afar as the guards moved the prisoners into the transport vehicle. Two hunters, Warrick and Alicia Tojad were being taken to a high security prison out of state. The convoy was the only chance Stiles had to take them out.

Once the truck started moving, Stiles began to run. He stuck to the roof's, leaping over gaps between buildings and free running his way to a spot where his takedown would be less noticeable. Being a werewolf, he was short on long-distance weapons. Luckily, he had raided a gun shop beforehand.

Stiles grabbed a silenced pistol from a backpack that he was wearing and started to get closer to the vehicle. He dropped to the ground and stalked closer until he was less than twenty feet away. The truck had stopped at an intersection, the lights red, the street empty. Stiles aimed and fired, the driver smashing against the glass with a sickening red splatter.

The second guard on the passenger side, had seen Stiles. He jumped out of the truck and grabbed his weapon, then ducked behind the front of the truck for cover.

Stiles discarded his gun and leapt onto the roof of the vehicle. His claws were out, his eyes were blue and his body was arched dangerously. He leapt down right next to the guard and, with a quick swipe of his claws, the guard was dead.

Stiles moved to the back of the truck and opened the back of the transport vehicle. He was faced with the barrel of a shotgun, a third guard, and two prisoners, Warrick and Alicia, dressed in orange.

"Hi there." Stiles greeted. The guard's hands were shaking. "Interesting..." Stiles remarked with a smirk. "You're not going to shoot me." He stated. The guard gulped.

"Put your hands in the air!" The guard tried to be intimidating, but his voice was wavering. Stiles mockingly put his hands up and raised his eyebrows at the guard. When the guard put the shotgun down, Stiles leapt forward quickly and tore into the guard's arm. He dropped to the floor of the truck, his pain obvious.

"I just severed your brachial artery. If you don't get help soon, you will die.  _Or_ , I could kill you. End the pain." Stiles shrugged "Maybe once i'll be merciful."

"I..." The guard was about to speak, but Stiles cut his neck in a motion barely seen.

"Oh...too slow." Stiles said. He turned his attention to the Hunters. "Which one of you started the fire?" He asked. When neither of them spoke, he shrugged. "Oh well...I guess I'll just have to kill you both." He moved forward, his stance predatory, but Alicia stopped him.

"Wait!" She yelled. Stiles tilted his head, an amused look on his face. "He didn't do it...I did." She looked at her hands that were still cuffed. Stiles grinned.

"Great!" He grabbed Warrick and slammed him against the side of the truck, knocking him out. "I'll kill him later." He flashed his blue eyes at Alicia, who, in return, gave him a flash of her own golden eyes. "Who bit you then? And why didn't you kill yourself? That is Hunter tradition, if I am correct."

"Scott was kind enough to give me the bite." Alicia replied with a smirk. At Stiles' unimpressed expression, Alicia frowned. "He was a fool."

"He has a blind spot." Stiles agreed. "You didn't answer my question."

"Why didn't I kill myself? Well that was obvious." She stopped.

"You wanted the power. Scott's, specifically." Stiles sighed "Don't we all."

"Interesting. I would have though you would defend him." Alicia said her eyes told Stiles that she was interested.

"A lot's changed." He smiled tightly "I remember you. You held a gun to my head then cried in front of Scott to start your little plan." He explained.

"So you do remember everything that happened while you were catatonic..." She grinned.

Stiles smiled manically. He stalked forward and leant close to Alicia.

"If you're a werewolf...why didn't you break out?" He asked in a whisper.

"Can't you smell it? They put small amounts of wolfsbane in my food. I'm pretty much human right now." She groaned. "Made the prisoner transfer easier for them, I guess."

Stiles hummed and sharpened his claws. He paced in front of Alicia, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Are you thinking of ways to kill me?" She asked, her expression bored.

"No. I'm thinking of whether I want to do this fast or drag it out longer than I probably should." He shrugged. "You're a werewolf though, torture isn't exactly going to cut it because you heal, and I don't exactly have access to a cattle prod at this moment. So...fast it is!" He grinned and quickly put one set of claws under her ribs, making her gasp in pain, the blood pooling on the jumpsuit she was wearing and staining his hand. His other hand gripped her neck and twisted. Breaking her neck wasn't enough though, he tore his claws through her neck. He did what Peter tried to do to Kate, what Derek had threatened to do to him. He tore out Alicia's throat.

"Stiles!" Someone called from behind him. Stiles furrowed his brows. He hadn't heard the newcomer approach. He turned and growled when he saw who it was. Scott.

"Hey Scotty boy!" He sauntered down from the truck and casually walked up to his old best-friend, his old Alpha. "Long time no see."

Scott's nose turned up as the smell of blood hit him. He looked at Stiles. His old best-friend,  _his beta_ , and frowned. Stiles' act turned on as soon as he saw Scott. The act that he was still the same, still the same sarcastic, oddly confident, weird kid that had stuck around through everything. Even though the transition was seamless and Stiles' act looked natural, Scott could suddenly see who Stiles had become.

Stiles wasn't nice. He wasn't the light-hearted innocent kid that Scott wished Stiles would be again. Instead, Stiles was a killer, one that did it with efficiency and what seemed to be satisfaction. Scott felt sick thinking about it.

"Drop it." Scott said, his throat dry. Stiles' casual act slipped away within a second. His smile was replaced with a neutral look of disgust mixed with amusement and his body went stiff.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, his voice devoid of emotion just as his face was.

"I'm here to save you." Scott stated. Stiles scoffed.

"You can't save everyone, Scott." Stiles pulled his hands from his pockets. "Why did you bite that bitch?"

"She convinced me that she was a good person. I was wrong." Scott sighed.

"And yet, you still didn't get the guts to tear her throat out. Your stupid morals get in the way again?" Stiles raised an eyebrow and stepped forward. Scott stepped back.

"Having morals doesn't make me weak, Stiles. Despite what you may think." Scott said. Stiles tilted his head and began to walk in a circle around Scott.

"Maybe. But having morals makes your responses to life or death situations limited." Stiles explained.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"No." Stiles stopped. He turned to Scott "What will you do if I run off?"

"I'll stop you."

"Well then. I guess there's no avoiding this, then." Stiles launched forward, his claws suddenly sharp. Scott hadn't anticipated the attack, and was brought to the ground with a thud. Stiles slashed at the Alpha, his claws going deep. Scott began to fight back, though his attacks were weaker than Stiles' were. Scott didn't want to hurt his former best-friend.

Scott kicked Stiles off of him and rolled into a crouch, ready to attack. When Stiles went for a strike, Scott grabbed the beta's clawed hand and threw him back. Stiles lost his balance momentarily but pulled himself back. His next attack slashed at Scott's arms and legs. When Stiles succeeded in landing several good strike's, he pinned Scott to a tree on the side of the road and dropped him on the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Scott asked from his place on the ground. Stiles stood over him, his eyes shining blue and his claws sharpened dangerously.

"They burned me, Scott." Stiles said. "They killed my father. You wouldn't understand."

"You're right. I don't." Scott tried to shuffle backwards. "And now you're, what? Trying to kill me?"

"You're in my way." Stiles stalked forward. "I have to do this. No matter what. I have to get justice."

Scott made it to his feet and gripped his injured right arm with his left.

"Maybe you do. Did you really think I would come out here without backup?" Scott smiled. Stiles turned quickly on his heel just in time to see Malia punch him in the face and Lydia inject him with something that made his vision gradually go black.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott stared at an unconscious Stiles that was chained in the basement of Lydia's lake house.

"Pining over the lost pup?" Peter's voice drifted from the stairs. Scott turned and grunted in response. The older wolf walked down the stairs and stood next to Scott. "He's brutal. I saw the bodies." Peter seemed to have a look of pride on his face.

"Why do you look like your kid won a talent show?" Scott asked with a frown.

"In a way, that's quite correct. Except Stiles isn't my child. He proved me right." Peter said vaguely.

"How? In what way?" Scott crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's a brilliant wolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was probably my longest chapter yet. Awesome


	12. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott looked down at where he had Stiles tethered to chains thick enough to hold a bear. Stiles looked angry, breathing heavy and shakily. His eyes flashed blue when Scott entered but was back to brown in a second.
> 
> "Why don't you just kill me, huh, Scott?" Stiles said.
> 
> "You know that I could never do that." Scott sighed. Stiles let out a laugh that sounded off to Scott's head. It sounded broken and manic.
> 
> "Right. I forgot. Mr Scott 'morals are everything' McCall. It's pathetic, really." Stiles looked at Scott.
> 
> "We need you, Stiles." Scott said suddenly. Stiles raised his eyebrows.
> 
> "What for? Need the help of the murderer? The guy who tried to kill you?" Stiles laughed "You're so weak you don't even realize."
> 
> "Stop this!" Scott's eyes flashed red, Stiles however, plastered a smirk on his face. "This isn't you!"
> 
> Stiles rattled his chains.
> 
> "Isn't it?" Stiles lent against the wall. "I was alone for eight years, my thoughts the only thing keeping me company. You and Lydia stopped visiting! That drove me insane!" He laughed like a maniac.
> 
> "Just like Peter..." Scott muttered.
> 
> "Now you're getting it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels

Lydia frowned at Stiles. Her ex-boyfriend, the werewolf, the murderer, who was sitting, unconscious in her basement. Her life was normal before Peter bit her. Lydia turned in a huff and went to move up the stairs but was stopped by said zombie-wolf. Peter was leaning against the railings, watching Stiles.

"That's creepy." Lydia frowned. Peter chuckled and looked over to her.

"This is the Stiles I wanted to see." He hummed "Ruthless." Lydia went to walk past Peter but he grabbed her arm tightly to stop her. "You're down here more than Scott."

"And you're down here more than me. What of it?" Lydia grunted.

"Like Scott you want to fix him." Peter said. "He doesn't need to be fixed."

"If that were true, you would have gone and murdered people with Stiles instead of helping us capture him." Lydia stated.

"I didn't help." Peter raised his eyebrows and let Lydia go. "I stood idly by, as usual."

"You were with us. That was help enough." Lydia turned to the door, her hair flicking in Peter's direction, and sauntered out of the basement.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles woke up to the rattle of chains. His eyes slowly opened to reveal the dark basement of Lydia's lake house. He hadn't been there in years. He hadn't really been anywhere in years. Stiles growled and tried to stand but was pulled down by the chains. He pulled at them, trying to break them, but they were thick enough that they wouldn't budge.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles growled. It was then that he noticed his hands were still stained with blood. The clothing he had stolen was torn and bloody. His shirt hung loosely around his neck and arms, but was so torn up that it couldn't be considered a shirt anymore. Frustrated, Stiles ripped the shirt off, throwing it on the ground around him.

"You look good." Came a voice from behind him. Stiles growled and turned, his eyes meeting Malia's.

"Malia." Stiles grunted. The coyote walked down the stairs slowly, not knowing what Stiles would do. "What's up? Here to drug me again?" He sneered.

"That was Lydia, but no. I'm here to talk." She sighed and sat in front of Stiles, her legs crossed. Stiles eyed her warily before pressing his back up against the wall, sitting opposite her.

"Then talk."

"I need to know why you did it." Malia said "Why you killed them. All of them."

"Do you know what it's like to be burnt?" Stiles asked, his hand reaching up to his face, feeling his scars. Malia shook her head. "Your skin starts to melt, then gets charred. It's like cheese. But then there's the pain. The unimaginable pain you feel when the burning stops. It's like a thousand knives tearing your skin apart, pins in every spot of flesh. Then there's the shock. The moment when your nerve endings burn and you can't feel anything where you've been burnt badly. But you know it's there. Now, there's constant pain when I move. I've healed enough to regain the feeling. You saw me after the fire, if I were human, the scars I would have gotten from those burns would have been much worse than now."

"Why are you telling me this?" Malia asked.

"You asked why I did it. That's one of the reasons." Stiles stared at her. "They burnt me." He looked at his feet "My father felt the same thing, except he died from his wounds."

"Stiles...I..." Malia trailed off.

"Stop." He snapped. "Go back to Scott. Be his little pet. There's nothing for you here."

"I hope you come around." Malia said as she stood "Scott need's you just as much as you need him." She turned and walked up the stairs, leaving stiles alone to his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott took a deep breath before walking through the door that took him to the stairs of the basement. He looked down at where he had Stiles tethered to chains thick enough to hold a bear. Stiles looked angry, breathing heavy and shakily. His eyes flashed blue when Scott entered but was back to brown in a second.

"Why don't you just kill me, huh, Scott?" Stiles said.

"You know that I could never do that." Scott sighed. Stiles let out a laugh that sounded off to Scott's head. It sounded broken and manic.

"Right. I forgot. Mr Scott 'morals are everything' McCall. It's pathetic, really." Stiles looked at Scott.

"We need you, Stiles." Scott said suddenly. Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"What for? Need the help of the murderer? The guy who tried to kill you?" Stiles laughed "You're so weak you don't even realize."

"Stop this!" Scott's eyes flashed red, Stiles however, plastered a smirk on his face. "This isn't you!"

Stiles rattled his chains.

"Isn't it?" Stiles lent against the wall. "I was alone for eight years, my thoughts the only thing keeping me company. You and Lydia stopped visiting! That drove me insane!" He laughed like a maniac.

"Just like Peter..." Scott muttered.

"Now you're getting it." Stiles laughed in a way that made Scott feel uneasy.

"Malia told me what you said to her." Scott stated. Stiles only looked at him with an expression of amusement.

"And?"

"You kept telling me that those reasons were why you were killing, but until Malia explained to me how you felt...I didn't get it." Scott frowned "I'm sorry."

"For what? Capturing me? Getting in my way? Living?" Stiles raised his eyebrows "Then yeah, I'm sorry too."

"What you're doing right now isn't who you are." Scott said "This is someone who's been shaped by a series of events that no one should go through. Yeah, Peter did, and yeah he did the same thing you are now, but you don't have to do it too. You can stop this."

"Really?" Stiles growled "Are you sure? Because from my experience, I haven't been able to just let something go like that! Not like what you did to me!" Stiles shot up, his chains rattling against the wall. His eyes flared blue dangerously, causing Scott to take a step back and flash his own red eyes at Stiles.

"You're still my beta, no matter what you think, Stiles." Scott stated "You never stopped being my beta."

"I can resist. Just like you did to Peter." Stiles growled. "Now get out!" Stiles shouted at Scott, who didn't move. "I said, get out!!!"

His outburst rattled the house. Scott shook his head in disappointment.

"I hoped I could help you." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Stiles." He walked up the stairs and out of the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about the information about what being burned that badly feels like, so If someone knows better information, please correct me.
> 
> Come see me at my Tumblr: http://silence-will-fall.tumblr.com


	13. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott approached Peter who was sitting where Stiles had been before Scott left. Peter was bound in the chains and the key to unlock them was sitting on the floor just out of his reach.
> 
> "I don't suppose you could let me out." Peter sighed. Scott grabbed the key and faced the older wolf.
> 
> "Where's Stiles?" Scott asked.
> 
> "You left me alone to guard him. I came down to have a chat." Peter sounded almost amused. "I got too close, he knocked me out. Woke up, he was gone and I was in chains."
> 
> Scott hated that Peter was such a good liar. If he didn't know Peter he would believe what he was saying.
> 
> "You let him out, didn't you?" Scott growled.
> 
> "Now, now. Settle down, Alpha." Peter mocked "Do you really think so little of me?"
> 
> "Yes!" Scott yelled.
> 
> "That's a shame..." Peter shrugged "Now, let me out."

Scott had gathered the pack in the living room of Lydia's lake house. He had an idea, but he needed someone to stay behind to watch Stiles. Scott winced whenever he heard Stiles growl from the basement. He had been trying to free himself from the chains for since Scott spoke to him.

"What's up?" Hayden asked from her spot on a couch. Liam was sitting next to her and looking up at Scott, ready to listen to what he had to stay.

"Okay...some of you know this already, but we have Stiles." Scott announced. Mason seemed confused and Liam growled, his eyes flashing yellow.

"I thought I heard growling!" Hayden exclaimed. "Is that Stiles?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded. "And he wants to get out. Bad."

"We have an idea." Lydia spoke up. " _If_ Stiles gets out, he'll be going for Victor Tojad. He's getting bailed out tonight." Mason shook his head.

"Isn't that illegal? I mean, Victor's in prison for murder.  _Multiple_ murders." Mason said. "He shouldn't be getting out now."

"Obviously whoever bailed him out had enough money to do so. Not all cops are  _just_ cops." Chris explained "Some are corrupt. Whoever bailed Victor out looked to the corrupt ones for help." Scott looked around at the pack and sighed.

"We need someone to stay and watch Stiles." Scott stated. "The rest of us will be splitting up to do two things. Find out who bailed Victor out, because whoever did it, is likely the ringleader in this situation."

"What about the other thing?" Hayden asked.

"Some of us need to follow Victor, find out where he's staying so  _if_ Stiles ever get's out, we know where Victor is so we can protect him." Scott explained. There seemed to be mixed reactions from the pack. Some wanted to stop the killing and others really didn't care.

"I'll watch Stiles." Peter sighed. Everyone looked to him. "I don't particularly want to participate in any activity you have planned."

"Fine. Chris, you, Lydia and Mason are going to try and find who bailed Victor out. The rest of us will be tailing him." Scott explained. "Everyone okay with that?" There were nods from around the room. "Good. Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles growled as he pulled against the chains once more. His arms were getting sore and he was getting more frustrated as time went on. He heard footsteps from the entrance and looked up in time to see Peter walk down the stairs.

"Scott and the pack are gone." He said "They left me to look after you."

"In any other situation I would say that I don't need a baby sitter, but in this case, it's probably true that I do." Stiles growled. "Hello, Peter."

"Stiles." Peter walked towards Stiles but stopped when he got around four feet away. "So, how have you been since you woke up?"

"Bloodier than I have been in a while." Stiles chuckled darkly. "Why are you down here?"

"I wanted to understand your reasoning." Peter said "But that seemed a little too cliched."

"I've also been asked that already by Malia and Scott, so it's nice to have a bit of differentiation." Stiles grunted. He looked at Peter carefully then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Peter growled, crossing his arms.

"You're here to let me out." Stiles stated. Peter rolled his eyes and knelt down, closer to Stiles.

"Maybe, but there's something I need to know." He held the key to the chains, but moved it out of Stiles' reach when he went for it.

"And that would be...?" Stiles trailed off. His eyes were dark but amused. He didn't seem much like Stiles to Peter anymore.

"What are you going to do when you get out?"

"Thanks to Scott's little pack meeting above my head, I know where to start looking. I'm going for Victor." Stiles explained.

"And how will you find him?" Peter asked.

"Scott sucks at covering his scent. I'll follow it." Stiles growled. "Now let me out already!"

"Fine. You need to learn to be patient, Stiles." Peter said as he unlocked the chains.

"I was catatonic for eight years, I've been patient enough." Stiles stood, rubbed his wrists and looked to Peter. "What will you do with Scott?"

"I'll lock myself up, throw the key just out of my reach and tell Scott I got too close, you knocked me out and I woke up in the chains." Peter explained "I had it all planned. Now, go."

Stiles went to leave but before he walked through the door he turned to Peter and gave him a small nod.

"Thanks, Peter."

 

* * *

 

 

Scott walked through the door of the Lake House with Liam, Malia, Hayden and Corey on his heels. He wasn't hit with the sound of Stiles growling so he immediately knew something was wrong. Stiles' scent had even faded. He wasn't in the basement. Malia noticed that Scott was distracted and was about to say something when Scott ran towards the entrance to the basement.

Peter was there.

Scott approached Peter who was sitting where Stiles had been before Scott left. Peter was bound in the chains and the key to unlock them was sitting on the floor just out of his reach.

"I don't suppose you could let me out." Peter sighed. Scott grabbed the key and faced the older wolf.

"Where's Stiles?" Scott asked.

"You left me alone to guard him. I came down to have a chat." Peter sounded almost amused. "I got too close, he knocked me out. Woke up, he was gone and I was in chains."

Scott hated that Peter was such a good liar. If he didn't know Peter he would believe what he was saying.

"You let him out, didn't you?" Scott growled.

"Now, now. Settle down, Alpha." Peter mocked "Do you really think so little of me?"

"Yes!" Scott yelled.

"That's a shame..." Peter shrugged "Now, let me out."

Scott growled at Peter and went to unlock the chains.

"Thanks to you, we know have to defend Victor against Stiles." Scott growled. "This isn't going to end well."

"I suppose not." Peter said with an amused grin. "Now, I'll be off." He went to walk up the stairs but Malia was blocking his way.

"You're not leaving." She growled, her eyes flashing blue. Peter sighed unhappily and turned to Scott.

"Really?" Peter asked

"Really. You're helping us." Scott smirked.

"Being near you is punishment enough..." Peter growled as Scott and Malia escorted him up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles approached the camp-site where he had a few things to gather before going for Victor. Sarah was there, seemingly waiting for him. Stiles saw her and growled under his breath.

"You don't give up, do you?" Stiles asked. Sarah seemed scared. Her heart was racing and there were tears in her eyes.

"The whole county is looking for you." She said. Stiles froze and stared at the ground. He couldn't look at her.

"They are?" He asked.

"You didn't know?" Sarah was confused. "They're saying you murdered people. Lots of people."

"Right..." Stiles sighed and went to a duffel bag that he had stored several items in.

"Is it true?" Sarah stood. Stiles growled and grabbed a gun from his bag, checked the magazine, and stuffed it into the belt line of his pants.

"What do you think?" Stiles asked at Sarah's gasp, reacting to the gun.

"Where's your shirt?" She pointed out. Stiles realised that he had torn off his shirt, so he pulled another from his duffel bag and put it on.

"It doesn't matter." Stiles responded. His gun wasn't loaded and he had no bullets. He had two options. Steal some wolfsbane bullets from Chris Argent, or steal some wolfsbane from Deaton and some bullets from a gun shop. The latter wouldn't get him killed.

Stiles turned around and looked at Sarah. She was crying. He stepped forward but she stepped back. She was afraid of him.

"Sarah, I need you to trust me." Stiles said slowly. Sarah shook her head.

"I'm sorry...i'm sorry." Stiles then noticed that she was holding her phone.

"Shit." He growled. He took off running just as the sound of sirens his his ears.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles slipped into Deaton's vet clinic at night. The police were still after him, but had cooled off since he hadn't been seen since Sarah called them. Stiles was about to walk past the gate and into the back were Deaton held all of his herbs and other crap Stiles couldn't care about, when he realised the Mountain Ash line was still there, meaning he couldn't cross.

"Hello, Stiles." Deaton seemed to appear at the doorway. "How can I help you?" Stiles furrowed his brows at the old druid. He seemed too calm.

"I need something from you." Stiles stated with a growl. "Wolfsbane."

"That's not going to do you any good, Stiles." Deaton opened the gate and ushered Stiles through. "Neither is going to kill Victor Tojad." Stiles growled.

"Then why do you seem like you're going to help me?" Stiles asked.

"Because I know you. No matter how bad your choices are, you'll always end up making the right one in the end. You'll see." He went over to grab a small container. "I assume you're using it for bullets intended for Scott and his pack." Deaton sighed. "I would ask if you didn't shoot to kill."

"They're in my way."

"No they're not, Stiles. They're trying to help you." Deaton took another look at the container before handing it to Stiles. "Make the right decision."

"Sure..." Stiles rolled his eyes. He was about to leave when Deaton stopped him.

"They say, when you're on a path of vengeance. Dig two graves, one for your enemy and one for yourself." Deaton said. Stiles scoffed but didn't turn.

Stiles started to think about what that saying meant.

"And Stiles, may I ask you a question?" Stiles turned to the vet. "Why haven't you let your scars heal?"

"It's a reminder of what I lost." Stiles stated before walking out.


	14. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you here, Derek?" Stiles glared at the older wolf from across the clearing. Derek looked at Stiles, inspecting him, seeing what he had become.
> 
> "Scott called." Derek responded. "He said that you went insane."
> 
> Stiles laughed, sending chills down Derek's spine. Stiles seemed wrong.
> 
> "Of course he did." Stiles stepped forward "Did he tell you why i'm like this though?" Stiles cocked his head, waiting for the answer.
> 
> "No." Derek said finally "But Peter did."
> 
> "Right." Stiles walked even closer, now only a few steps in front of Derek. "And what did he tell you?"
> 
> "That your dad died, that you were burnt." Derek gestured to Stiles' scars. "Those make it apparent."
> 
> "Why are you here?" Stiles asked again.
> 
> "I know you murdered those people, i'm here to try and make you see reason." Derek stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for 6B!!!!
> 
> Holy crap the trailer looks amazing!!!
> 
> Okay, so Derek coming back in the actual show prompted me to make him come back here too. Should I make Jackson come back here as well??
> 
> No Sterek. This is a pretty much love-free fic, with hints of Stydia.

Derek Hale looked to the  _Welcome to Beacon Hills_ sign as he drove past it. It had been years since he had seen everyone, it had been years since he had set foot in the town. Derek should have come back sooner, but he hadn't wanted to face all the people he left there. Scott had called him four days before, telling him to come back. Derek had asked why, but all Scott had said was  _"It's Stiles, he's gone insane"_. Derek wasn't one for mystery, but Scott was his friend and Stiles was the little annoying kid that Derek had threatened more than once, who ended up becoming something of a friend. With the small amount of information he had, he packed up and left.

When he arrived at Lydia's lake house, the place Scott told him to go, the whole pack, minus Stiles, was standing on the road, waiting for Derek. He stepped out of his car and Scott moved forward to greet him.

"Hey." Scott smiled "Nice to see you. It's been a while."

"Yeah." Derek sighed "What's going on with Stiles?" Scott's smile faltered.

"We'll talk inside." Scott said.

 

* * *

 

 

"You still won't tell me how it happened." Derek said with a frown. "I know he's murdering people and that he's not right in the head at the moment, but how did he get that way?" Derek stared at Scott. Scott looked at his feet.

"Hunters burnt down his house." Came another voice. Derek turned and frowned when he saw Peter leaning on the railing of the stairs. "Nice to see you too, nephew."

"Peter." Derek nodded in recognition. He turned back to Scott. "His house was burnt down?"

"Yeah..." Scott trailed off.

"His father was killed and Stiles went catatonic for eight years." Peter explained "It's a little odd, isn't it?"

"It's a recreation of our fire and your response." Derek furrowed his brows. Peter walked down the stairs and stood next to Derek.

"Yes it is." Peter looked at the chains that had held Stiles.

"We put all the Hunters involved, away." Scott said "But he's been getting to them in some way or another."

"How many has he killed?" Derek asked.

"At least three Hunters, several guards and his nurse." Scott said.

"Great..." Derek sighed. "I'll find him."

 

* * *

 

 

Derek ran through the preserve, following the scent that was on the chains, the scent that was Stiles. It felt weird to be back, putting himself back into the Pack like he never left. Except this time, Stiles was the new 'Big-bad' and he didn't like it. Derek reached a camp site and slowed down. He walked through, watching everyone. There were five deputies walking around, one was talking to a blonde girl while the rest were searching the area with flashlights.

"Excuse me," Derek stopped one of the deputies. The woman stopped and looked at Derek.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What exactly happened here?" Derek gestured to the girl being questioned.

"A wanted person passed through here, almost attacked the girl." The deputy said.

"Who was it?" Derek asked.

"Stiles Stilinski."

"Okay, thank you." Derek smiled at her and let her go back to searching. Derek looked around and inhaled. Stiles' scent was fading, he needed to get to him fast.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek's second stop was at the vet clinic. Stiles had been there more recently. Deaton came out to greet him.

"Hello, Derek." Deaton walked out.

"Hi. Stiles came through here, why?" Derek asked.

"He wanted wolfsbane so he could put it in bullets." Deaton answered.

"And you gave it to him?" Derek growled.

"I believe that whatever happens will be for the best, I know Stiles, and he will eventually see reason." Deaton didn't even blink at Derek.

"Where did he go?" Derek asked.

"He went to kill Victor Tojad, the man who ordered the fire." Deaton said. "He didn't leave that long ago, you can get to him if you hurry."

"Thanks." Derek nodded to the vet and ran out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

He found Stiles in a clearing not too far from where Scott said Victor was staying. Stiles was sitting on a rock, loading his gun. He noticed Derek coming but didn't look up.

"Hello, Derek." Stiles greeted. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah." Derek stood firm on the opposite side of the clearing.

Stiles stood up and flashed his blue eyes at Derek. The older wolf stepped back in surprise. Scott hadn't mentioned that Stiles was a werewolf.

"You..." Derek trailed off.

"Why are you here, Derek?" Stiles glared at the older wolf from across the clearing. Derek looked at Stiles, inspecting him, seeing what he had become.

"Scott called." Derek responded. "He said that you went insane."

Stiles laughed, sending chills down Derek's spine. Stiles seemed wrong.

"Of course he did." Stiles stepped forward "Did he tell you why i'm like this though?" Stiles cocked his head, waiting for the answer.

"No." Derek said finally "But Peter did."

"Right." Stiles walked even closer, now only a few steps in front of Derek. "And what did he tell you?"

"That your dad died, that you were burnt." Derek gestured to Stiles' scars. "Those make it apparent."

"Why are you here?" Stiles asked again.

"I know you murdered those people, i'm here to try and make you see reason." Derek stated. Stiles grinned, his teeth sharp and his eyes blue.

"That's what everyone is saying." Stiles crouched, one clawed hand on the ground and the other behind him in the air. He growled dangerously and moved, ready to lunge.

Derek shifted in a second and growled back at Stiles. Stiles lunged and swiped at Derek who dodged every attempt. Derek latched his claws onto Stiles' arm and pulled the younger wolf around, throwing him onto the ground. Stiles groaned but turned on his back. When Derek went for a swipe at Stiles' chest, Stiles used his feet to kick at Derek, making him fly back and land against a tree with a thud. Derek growled and ran forward. Stiles stood and dodged Derek's attacks, while clawing at Derek. Stiles managed to make a deep gash on Derek's shoulder, making him cry out in pain.

"You're not holding back." Stiles grinned. "Scott was holding back."

"You're insane!" Derek growled.

"I know!"

Derek had enough. He gripped Stiles by the neck and pushed him into a tree. Stiles laughed making Derek's grip falter slightly.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked with a growl.

"You're a challenge. Though, not challenging enough." Stiles said. "Sure, you've got me in a spot here, but you've left yourself open."

"Open to what?" Derek furrowed his brows. Stiles just grinned.

Stiles thrust his legs forward, kicking Derek in the groin, making him release Stiles and step back in surprise and pain. Stiles grinned and walked over to Derek, his claws sharp.

"Sorry about this, Derek." Stiles said "It's nothing personal, you're just in my way."

"Think about what you've done." Derek said suddenly. Stiles froze. "You can kill me, fine, but think about what you've done to people. That nurse you killed was the only carer of her elderly mother. Simon Tojad, the Hunter, had a son and a wife who will never see him again. You can't justify every kill, Stiles." Derek sighed "You ruined the lives of their families." For a split second, Derek could see the Stiles he used to know. Stiles' eyes had flickered back to brown. But as soon as they had, they were back to blue.

"Don't try and guilt-trip me, Derek." Stiles growled. He brought his hand down on Derek's neck and Derek's vision faded to black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on who you want to return past Derek. No comments will tell me that Derek returning will satisfy everyone.


	15. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles stared at his hands in horror.
> 
> "What have I become?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The defining chapter. This is the point where everything changes.

"Derek!" Scott ran over to the motionless heap lying on the ground. He smelt blood.

Scott knelt down next to Derek and turned him over, sighing with relief when he heard a heartbeat. Derek's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Scott.

"Hi." Derek said.

"Where's Stiles?" Scott asked.

"He went for Victor." Derek sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I got through to him."

"He knocked you out!" Scott exclaimed.

"He could have killed me." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"That's an improvement." Came Malia's voice. Malia jogged over to Scott and Derek. "Are we going to stop Stiles now?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded. He looked over at Peter's approaching form "It'll take all of us."

 

* * *

 

 

Scott approached the armed Hunter standing guard at the front door of the building where Victor was staying. The guard saw him and pulled out his pistol. Stiles raised his eyebrows and his hands in a mock surrender.

"Really?" He asked with a smirk. "You obviously know who I am, so why don't you cut the crap, let me go inside, and I leave your intestines  _inside_ your body."

The Hunter nodded frantically and stepped aside.

"You're obviously new to the whole 'Hunting' thing, aren't you?" Stiles chuckled as he walked past the Hunter.

Stiles walked down a hallway to a door at the end. Victor was in a warehouse, one that was in surprisingly good condition, but had been abandoned several years earlier. Stiles pushed open the door at the end of the hallway and walked into the joining room. It was once a room full of machinery, but only some of that remained. What was odd about that room, was that there was a bed set up in the middle of the room. Victor Tojad sat on the bed, his eyes never leaving Stiles.

"Hello, Stiles. Nice to finally meet." Victor greeted "Come."

Stiles stalked forward, he appeared entirely human, not wanting to set off the Hunter. Stiles stopped when he was standing several feet away from the bed, facing Victor.

"Victor." Stiles said. Victor looked Stiles up and down.

"You look a lot like your mother." He stated. Stiles growled slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Victor laughed. He was mocking Stiles. "Your mother and I were quite close...as close as siblings, you might say." He grinned at Stiles.

"What?" Stiles furrowed his brows.

"Did you know, you're the  _first_ wolf to come from a Hunter family." Victor laughed.

"That's why you wanted to kill me." Stiles started putting the pieces together "To purify the bloodline."

"Exactly. Though, as your uncle, I never wanted this." Victor lied, but not about being Stiles' uncle.

"That's bullshit." Stiles growled, his eyes flaring blue.

"Your mother was one of the best Hunters to come from the Tojad line." Victor began "She was as skilled as they come. Yet, like many, she gave it all up for love." Victor sneered "She would have disowned you, had she still been alive." Stiles growled at the statement.

"She wouldn't" Stiles felt his claws come out.

"Stiles!" Someone was shouting. Stiles looked to the door and growled when he saw Scott, Derek, Peter and Malia barge into the room. "You can't kill him." Scott said

"He's not going to." Derek smirked. Stiles growled and thrust his hand out to Victor, grabbing him by the throat.

"Aren't I?" Stiles flared blue eyes at Derek.

"You're not." Derek walked forward. "Because the last few times you've killed, you went straight for it. This time, you've taken the time to talk to him, get a reason."

"You don't have to be a killer." Scott stated. Stiles felt a tear fall down his cheek. "Just let him go."

Stiles reluctantly released Victor. He looked to the floor and quickly wiped away the tears that were coming at a quicker pace.

"Who let him go free?" Stiles asked.

"We couldn't find that out." Malia said.

"We think it was Gerard, but we can't be sure." Scott added. Stiles growled.

"I hate that guy."

"Don't we all." Peter sighed.

Stiles looked over to Victor.

"Call Parrish, make sure he gets locked up again."

"Already on it!" Lydia sprinted into the room. "Are you with us again, Stiles?" She looked hopeful.

Stiles shook his head.

"No." Lydia's hopeful expression fell as she watched him leave.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles had checked into a small hotel. He found himself looking in the mirror, watching as his eyes went from blue to brown on repeat. Stiles looked down at his hands, hands that had curled into claws, and growled at himself. He thought about what Derek had said to him. Stiles had ruined the life of a mother and child, or several others, all because of his own personal vendetta.

He fell back to the wall of the bathroom and slid down to the floor. Stiles stared at his hands in horror.

"What have I become?"

To him, his hands would forever be stained red.

And there was nothing that could be done about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but hopefully emotional to a point


	16. Making amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles stood at the doorway awkwardly. The whole pack had stopped to stare at him.
> 
> "Hey." He greeted. No-one said a word. "I know that...crap...uh...apologies aren't my strong suit, so just know that I apologise and take it at that." He growled.
> 
> "It's okay, Stiles." Scott beckoned him forward.
> 
> "No...I think I'll just go." Stiles turned to leave but was stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw that Malia had latched onto his jacket.
> 
> "Don't leave. We just got you back." She said. Stiles looked back at the rest of the pack. Lydia was on the verge of tears.
> 
> "I...I don't think I'm ready to go back to how it was, I can't, and I don't think any of you are ready either." Stiles shook Malia's grip off and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Parrish had cleared Stiles' name. He didn't know how, he didn't ask, but all the same, Stiles was no longer the most wanted person in the county.

He still kept his scars though, not letting them heal. The part of his mind that was still childish, thought the scars looked cool. 

A week after he ended his vendetta, Stiles was staring at his old house as a demolition crew tore it down. The land had been sold, and the husk of his old home, the place where his father had died, was just rubble in the back of a truck.

"Are you okay?" Stiles turned to Lydia who had walked up without him knowing. He could barely look at her.

"I'm fine." He snapped. Lydia may not have been a werewolf, but she knew when Stiles was lying.

"Stiles." She said with force. Stiles growled subtly.

"Please, Lydia. I'm fine." He met her eyes then, but pulled his gaze away.

" _When_ you want to talk, i'll be around." She walked off onto the street, Leaving Stiles alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott hadn't seen Stiles in the week after the whole fiasco. Things had run as normal, except for the constant thoughts at the back of his brain that were telling him that Stiles was out there, Stiles could be in trouble and Stiles could be doing something wrong. He hated that. Not only could the Pack not look at Stiles, they couldn't talk about him. He was like the ghost that hung around, only interfering when necessary.

Lydia's mother got mad at the Pack using the lake house, so the Pack meetings were moved to Derek's loft. He still owned the building.

"What are we going to do about..." Scott trailed off, everyone knew who he was talking about. The same question had come up every day since.

"Do we have to talk about it?" Liam asked. He was barely involved, but he was still affected, he liked Stiles, looked up to him in a way.

"We have to eventually." Derek sighed. He decided to stick around again, not wanting to stray far from the action.

"We don't  _have_ to." Peter groaned "How about we just let the situation resolve itself."

"We're not doing that." Scott growled.

Everyone in the room was silent, no-one wanted to speak. Malia decided that she would.

"We can't just ignore it. Let's look at the facts." She began.

"Fact one, Stiles killed people." Lydia added. "Fact two, Stiles went off the deep end. Fact three, Stiles regrets everything." She looked around at the faces of the Pack. "He regrets what he did, he's coming back from it. Slowly, but he's coming back. Can't we let him back in?"

"He still murdered people." Hayden pointed out.

"Yes, he did. Peter did that, and we let him in." Lydia gestured over to the wolf in question.

"It's been years since I did that." Peter added.

"My point is, Stiles is trying to heal, but we're not supporting him. Hell, we're not even talking about him." Lydia stated.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and everyone fell silent. The door slid open to reveal Stiles.

Stiles stood at the doorway awkwardly. The whole pack had stopped to stare at him.

"Hey." He greeted. No-one said a word. "I know that...crap...uh...apologies aren't my strong suit, so just know that I apologise and take it at that." He growled.

"It's okay, Stiles." Scott beckoned him forward.

"No...I think I'll just go." Stiles turned to leave but was stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw that Malia had latched onto his jacket.

"Don't leave. We just got you back." She said. Stiles looked back at the rest of the pack. Lydia was on the verge of tears.

"I...I don't think I'm ready to go back to how it was, I can't, and I don't think any of you are ready either." Stiles shook Malia's grip off and walked out, closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles walked through the cemetery. He knew where he was going, he had visited the spot many times over the years. The grave of his mother, and now the grave of his father. He found their tombstones, side-by-side, and knelt down in front of them.

"Hey mom, dad." Stiles muttered. He wasn't ever one for talking to dead people, but recent events made him feel as though he needed to. "I did some bad things...really bad things...and I...I want to make up for them, allow myself to move past what I did, but...I don't think I can." He sniffed ad watched as a tear dropped onto the ground. "I wish you both were still here...I just...I need someone to guide me...I need an anchor."

Stiles stood, stared at the tombstones for longer than he remembered before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapters to go. Damn...
> 
> Since my chapters are usually quite short, the rest of these are basically just 'tying up loose ends' type stuff, or an extended epilogue.
> 
> This counts as one of the 4. The last one will be an announcement/sneak peak/do you want another story


	17. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles shuffled awkwardly on his feet. The funeral was taking place in the rain, all the attendants wearing the usual black attire, carrying black umbrellas over their heads. From his car, Stiles could hear the words being said. He didn't dare approach, he just wanted to watch.
> 
> When it ended, all the attendants walked back to their cars. Two people in particular caught his eye, a woman and a small child. Stiles approached them.
> 
> "Hello." He greeted. The woman stopped herself and her son. She was crying. "I'm very sorry for your loss." He gave her a sad smile. He bent down to the boy "Your daddy loved you very much."
> 
> "Did you know Simon?" The woman asked. Stiles stood up straight and shook his head.
> 
> "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE!!!! FEELS

Stiles couldn't sleep. He kept waking up with nightmares. Images of blood and fire all wrapped in emotion. He couldn't take it.

He made mistakes. Bad ones.

He hated it.

Lydia had taken to coming around and seeing him a few times a week, depending on the mood. Everyone was making an effort. Stiles saw Scott a few times, the Alpha trying to give him his space to heal. He saw Derek once. Derek brought him food and they ate in silence. Peter made an appearance, he didn't say a word, just sat on the opposite side of the couch to Stiles as they watched movies all night. Malia took him out for a run through the woods and they sat at her old den for hours.

Everyone had done something to try and help Stiles. He didn't think he deserved it.

After the end of the second week, Stiles cried himself to sleep. He didn't have nightmares that night.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles pulled up on the side of the road leading through the cemetery. Dozens of other cars were parked and people were getting out, making their way to a funeral that was visible from the road. Stiles got out of the car, feeling uneasy in a black suit and tie, but he didn't want to stand out. He leant against the car and watched.

Stiles shuffled awkwardly on his feet. The funeral was taking place in the rain, all the attendants wearing the usual black attire, carrying black umbrellas over their heads. From his car, Stiles could hear the words being said. He didn't dare approach, he just wanted to watch.

When it ended, all the attendants walked back to their cars. Two people in particular caught his eye, a woman and a small child. Stiles approached them.

"Hello." He greeted. The woman stopped herself and her son. She was crying. "I'm very sorry for your loss." He gave her a sad smile. He bent down to the boy "Your daddy loved you very much."

"Did you know Simon?" The woman asked. Stiles stood up straight and shook his head.

"No." He noticed the look the woman was giving him. "I was there." He stated. That was all she needed to hear.

"Oh..." She then leant down to her son and muttered for him to wait in the car. Once the boy was away, She turned to Stiles with a look of anger and sadness. "Did you kill him?"

"I'm sorry." Was all Stiles had to say. She broke down in tears.

"You...you regret it?" She asked as she sobbed.

"Yes. Everything I did." Stiles sighed.

"Why did you do it?' She asked. "Why?"

"I..." Stiles trailed off and took a deep breath "I wasn't in my right mind. He was part of the Hunter party that killed my father. I was blinded by revenge." Stiles explained. "I don't like hurting people...I don't  _want_ to hurt people. I'm sorry." Stiles turned to walk away but the widow stopped him.

"Wait!" She called. Stiles turned to face her. "Thank you...for the apology." She nodded at him. "But it's not going to bring my Simon back..." She sobbed. Stiles gave her a sad look as she cried.

"I'm sorry." Stiles muttered again before walking away.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia was in his hotel room when he got back from the funeral. She gave him a look of pity when he walked in the door. He didn't complain. She pulled him into a hug and let him cry it out on her shoulder.

"Things will get better." She whispered to him. "I promise."

"I know it will...it's just going to take some time." Stiles muttered. "I think I'm going to leave town." He pulled back from the hug. "I can't stay here anymore." Lydia tightened her jaw.

"If that's what you need, then do it." Lydia said. "I will support any decision you make."

"Thanks, Lyds..." Stiles gave her a weak smile. "I don't know where I'll go...someplace far away I hope." He fell back onto the bed. "Where do you think I should go?"

Lydia smiled at Stiles' attempt at small talk.

"Wherever you want." She replied.


	18. Leaving (Final Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack watched as Stiles drove away. He needed to be away from them, all of them. He wasn't going to heal otherwise.
> 
> Stiles needed a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. 3 chapters.

Scott knocked on the door to Stiles' hotel room early in the morning. Stiles opened it, letting Scott inside, but went back to packing the little things he owned immediately.

"What?" Stiles asked Scott.

"You're leaving?" Scott frowned. Stiles growled and flashed his eyes. Scott didn't understand.

"Yeah, I'm leaving." Stiles zipped up his duffel bag.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Stiles growled "Stop asking questions."

"Sorry..." Scott sighed. "I just want to know your plan."

"My plan is to get away from Beacon Hills." Stiles faced Scott "I can't handle it. I've done too much."

"We can help you."

"No, Scott. You can't." Stiles sighed. "I need to do this on my own. I still don't have full control over the reflex to murder someone who angers me." He explained "And right now, nearly everyone is angering me."

"Lydia's concerned about you." Scott said suddenly.

"She doesn't have to be."

"Stiles!" Scott growled "Can't you see what's happening here? We want to help but you're pushing us away!"

"I'm not!" Stiles growled back, his eyes but and his fangs out. "I'm doing what feels right for  _me!"_

"Sorry." Scott sighed. " _I'm_ concerned about you."

"Yeah..." Stiles sat on the bed. "I'm concerned about myself." He took a deep breath and stared at Scott. "If you must know, I'm going North. I don't know for how long or to where, but North it is."

"Have you got everything you need?" Scott asked.

"Dude! You're like an overprotective mother sometimes!" Stiles groaned. Scott flinched at the familiar reaction.

"I'm just trying to help you." Scott muttered.

"I know." Stiles gave him a tight smile. "But Scott, I know what's best for me and how I handle things. Okay?"

"Okay." Scott nodded in agreement. "When are you leaving?"

"Soon."

 

* * *

 

 

At midday, Stiles was loading his bags into his car, one-by-one until the boot was full. He turned around after closing the boot when he was faced with the whole Pack.

"You didn't think you were going to leave without saying goodbye, did you?" Lydia said with a sad smiled. She had tears in her eyes.

"We're going to miss you, Stiles." Derek patted him on the shoulder. Stiles looked around at the Pack.

"How can you do this?" Stiles asked "I tried to kill you. Pretty much  _all of you_. Yet, you still treat me like I'm part of the pack, why?" Lydia walked over and gave him a hug.

"Because you are part of the Pack, silly." She whispered in his ear. It was at that moment where he hugged her so tightly she nearly stopped breathing.

The Pack said their goodbyes, some better than others, and some as minimal as a goodbye could be, but was goodbye all the same. Stiles didn't think he deserved a Pack that still treated him like family, despite what he had done, but he was grateful to have them all the same.

After all the goodbyes had been said, Stiles got into the drivers side of the car and drove off, leaving Beacon Hills for the first time in a while.

The Pack watched as Stiles drove away. He needed to be away from them, all of them. He wasn't going to heal otherwise.

Stiles needed a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story!!


	19. Do you want another story???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opinions please!

So this story is done! WOOO!

I know I have it listed in a series, but that is still debatable.

I wanna know what you guys would like to see, so please, if you could, answer the following:

**Do you want another story?**

**If so, short story (Less than 10 chapters) or longer story (Like this one, maybe even bigger)?**

**Still Stiles-Centric, or nah?**

**or "No, leave it as it is, this fic doesn't need a sequel"**

 

**PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN**


End file.
